Despechos
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: El tiempo pasa y nos vamos poniendo viejos. No viejos, mayores. ¿Hemos aprendido?, ¿hemos sido felices?, ¿valió la pena todo? Qué importantes son esas preguntas para Kagome e Inuyasha. Realmente, es una gran lectura leer este enfoque maduro a la serie.
1. Parte 1

Este es un fanfiction basado en _Inuyasha_, de Rumiko Takahashi.  
Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y  
Shogakukan.

Nota del traductor: Quienes sólo han visto el animé hablado en  
castellano, con doblaje mexicano, conocen a la protagonista como  
Aome. Su verdadero nombre es Kagome. Ese es el nombre que se  
utiliza aquí.

-o-

**Despechos (Parte 1)**

por Kristine Batey  
versión castellana de Miguel García

-o-

Una mañana, el muchachito tierno y medio pánfilo que una vez le  
dijera que jamás podría querer a otra la miró desde la cara de un  
hombre ya grande y dijo:

--Tengo que decírtelo... hay una mujer del trabajo, una joven de  
la oficina.

Para sorpresa de ella, su reacción inical fue un raudal de alivio...  
"Y eso --pensó-- nos dice adónde ha llegado a dar la relación".  
Más entrado el día volvió a sorprenderse al ser sobrecogida por  
un alud de dolor y rabia. Tuvo que agarrarse del borde de la  
camilla para estabilizarse, agradecida de haber puesto en manos  
del residente la labor de suturar la barbilla del anciano. Así las  
cosas, el residente interrumpió su accionar, alarmado, creyendo  
haber cometido algún error.

--¿Doctora? --dijo, no "¿Doctora, la estoy cagando?"; era un  
residente de último año, con experiencia suficiente para saber  
que el paciente no debía oler las dudas. Ella resistió el alud,  
volvió en sí y le echó un vistazo breve a la herida, tranquilizando  
al alumno al asentir un poquito, con gesto académico. En  
realidad, los puntos estaban un pelín demasiado apretados;  
nada que fuera gran problema, pero la practicante que  
terminara quitándolos tendría que maniobrar y tirar un poco.  
Se lo mencionaría al residente luego de que el paciente se fuera.

Esa noche, en el trayecto de regreso, casi pasó por la casa de  
su mamá a darse una vuelta por el pozo, pero lo descartó.

Y luego, una vez dentro de su departamento, casi se dio media  
vuelta para devolverse a la casa de su madre.

Él se había ido. Y de verdad, se había ido. No podía quejarse  
de no haber sido avisada. _Si no es problema, voy a pasar por allá  
cuando estés de guardia, para sacar mis cosas_. Ella había previsto  
que se llevara una maleta, el cepillo de dientes y la máquina de  
afeitar; artículos triviales: lo suficiente para vivir mientras se  
instalaba con su nueva... ¿nueva qué? ¿Nueva vida? ¿Nueva  
obsesión? ¿Nueva prestadora de culo?

Estaba enrabiada otra vez.

Tuvo el impulso de hacer la escena de la mujer traicionada vista  
en las películas: tijeretearle la ropa, hacerle añicos el espejo  
de afeitar, tirarle los zapatos por el balcón. Pero no había nada:  
ni ropa, ni espejo de afeitar, ni zapatos, ni cepillo de dientes, ni  
monedas sueltas encima de su cómoda, ni tazón de café con su  
nombre. Con su prolijidad de siempre, don Perfecto se había  
llevado todo, _todo_, lo que dijera que un hombre llamado Hojo  
había compartido un hogar con ella durante una docena de años.

No, momento: allá en el basurero del baño había un pedazo de  
hilo dental con gusto a menta. Esa mañana, como cada mañana,  
él había estado dieciocho minutos pasándose el hilo por su  
condenada dentadura perfecta, después de lo cual se había  
sentado a la mesa del desayuno para decirle "Te juro que jamás  
planeé que pasara esto". Tomó el hilo dental y se lo llevó al  
dormitorio... suyo ahora, no nuestro. Los cajones de él estaban  
vacíos, su lado del armario, vacío, se había llevado su _almohada_.  
En el cajón del tocador encontró unas tijeras de uñas. Se instaló  
delante del espejo con orla de suaves bombillas rosáceas,  
mirándose cortar el hilo dental en pedacitos diminutos: una mujer  
enrabiada, en la segunda mitad de los treintaitantos, cometiendo  
un acto desquiciado, pero atractivamente iluminada. Recogió los  
pedazos de hilo dental, los llevó al excusado y los echó al retrete  
de estilo occidental, luego tiró la cadena. Algunos pedazos desa-  
parecieron en la cascada; los demás volvieron flotando pere-  
zosamente a la taza. Tuvo que tirar la cadena tres veces para  
deshacerse de todos. Desgraciado.

Se echó en la cama y volvió a pensar en el pozo.

Y siguió pensando en este, extrañamente, de nuevo y de nuevo,  
durante los siguientes dos o tres meses.

El asunto se volvió una separación amigable, si es que tal cosa  
existía. Concordaron en que habían sido demasiado jóvenes,  
concordaron en que con la edad se habían ido apartando. ¿Habían  
concordado en que se sentían estafados? ¿En que él era demasiado  
monótono, demasiado convencional, demasiado afable, demasiado  
ordenado, demasiado civilizado, demasiado... perfecto? ¿En que  
ella estaba demasido extraviada, demasiado resentida, demasiado  
insatisfecha, demasiado briosa?

Hasta fue al casamiento, se sentó con la familia. La novia, de  
nombre Miyu, como la vampiresa, era joven, pero no tanto:  
veintiocho, veintinueve. No una _Office Lady_ en busca de marido,  
sino una gerenta que inesperadamente encontró el Amor Verdadero.  
Y era amor. Esta joven, la flamante señora Hojo, lloraba de alegría  
en su propia boda, y a su marido se le empañaban los ojos de puro  
mirarla a la cara. Se estremecía la voz de la novia al hablar de sus  
pocos meses juntos, del hombre chistoso y atento que la sorprendía  
con flores y helado y paseos a altas horas a clubes de blues, a  
pizzerías de trasnoche, a funciones de títeres. ¿Quién era este  
hombre, este hombre exuberante, espontáneo, querible, y de  
dónde había sacado una función de títeres a la una de la mañana?

Le vino la respuesta: ese era el hombre que amaba a Miyu. El  
hombre que había encontrado una vida nueva en los ojos de Miyu.  
El hombre que _jamás planeó que pasara esto_. Que, sin duda, se  
había bajado un día de un ascensor en un piso misteriosamente  
equivocado, para avanzar desconcertado por un pasillo desconocido,  
espectral, tratando de encontrar su oficina y en vez de eso  
encontrando al amor de su vida ensartada a la puerta del baño de  
mujeres con una flecha atravesándole un senito puntudo. Kagome  
lo visualizó asiendo el seno no traspasado --¡para apoyarse, nada  
más!-- y luego extrayendo rápida, perfectamente, la flecha con la  
otra, capturando ágilmente a la doncella durmiente (¿era Miyu  
doncella todavía? Ya iba para los treinta. Lo más probable era  
que no) con su brazo libre, si es que tenía un brazo libre; Kagome  
iba en la tercera copa de champaña y no podía llevar la cuenta de  
cuántos brazos había ya usado en la escena. Empezó a engrifarse  
por la mano puesta en el seno, luego se recordó estando en la  
misma situación. Se volvió hacia el hombre a su izquierda, un  
amigo del novio.

--Si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo --le dijo--, ni por el carajo  
caería con lo de las orejas.

El hombre la miró de hito en hito. Era quizá cuarentón, con un  
proyecto bien encaminado de calvicie, cejas espesas. Ella nunca  
en su vida lo había visto.

--Si eres amigo del novio --le dijo--, ¿cómo no te conozco?

--Ah --dijo este, mirándola a los ojos--. Tú debes ser la ex.

Fue como si la hubiera aguijoneado una avispa, una de las  
saimyosho. Ella era la ex. La ex amante de Hojo Junsei. La ex  
Dama Kagome, ex compañera de Inuyasha Buscador de la _Shikon  
no Tama_.

Bajó un poquito los párpados y le clavó una mirada desde el velo  
de sus pestañas.

--No soy ex de nada --dijo--. Soy médico especialista en atención  
de emergencia. --Batió las pestañas--. Y de las buenas --añadió.

Se inclinó hacia adelante de modo que el escote de su vestidito  
negro se entreabriera un poco. El Amigo Del Novio se puso de  
color rosado. No era un hombre ante quien muchos vestiditos  
negros se hubieran entreabierto.

Kagome lanzó un vistazo fugaz a la mesa principal, y el vistazo  
fugaz se volvió un vistazo largo. Hojo el Perfecto y Miyu la Dulce  
la estaban mirando. Y luego se estaban mirando los dos. Y  
cuchicheando. Y dándose una sonrisita especial. "Por la mierda",  
pensó, "¡se alegran por mí! ¡_Él_ se alegra por mí! Estoy aquí  
instalada coqueteándole a un cagatintas de su oficina, y creen  
que encontré el Amor Verdadero". Cayó en la horrenda cuenta  
de que habían sentado deliberadamente al lado de este hombre,  
que la Novia y el Novio habían tenido la esperanza de que hicieran  
migas al instante. Se preguntó si el Amigo Del Novio era también  
Ex De La Novia. Llegó un camarero y le llenó la copa de champaña.  
La apuró de un trago.

--Parece que te gusta el champán --dijo el Amigo Del Novio. Se  
hizo más adelante y la favoreció con un guiño conspiratorio--. A  
lo mejor me puedes contar algunas de las _otras_ cosas que te  
gustan --murmuró, y su aliento era una nubecilla de olor a cigarro  
y ajo.

Ella apoyó la frente contra la amplia y lustrosa frente de él.

--Me gustan... las garras. Y los colmillos. Y los ojos dorados. Y...  
las orejas de perro. Me... _fascinan_... las orejas de perro.

Y, acto seguido, se cayó de la silla.

Se negaron a dejarla irse a su casa manejando. Al principio había  
opuesto resistencia, pero Hojo le indicó a Miyu, orgulloso:

--Higurashi dirigió una campaña de los servicios de emergencia  
contra la conducción en estado de ebriedad. ¡Les fue fantástico!  
Las lesiones atribuibles a la conducción bajo efectos del alcohol  
en la ciudad disminuyeron en un, ¿cuánto era, Higurashi?  
¿Veintiuno coma ocho por ciento?

--Veintiuno coma sesenta y siete --dijo ella. ¡Él se estaba  
_vanagloriando_ de ella! El muy desgraciado tenía la desfachatez  
de _jactarse_ de ella ante... ante la mujer que amaba de verdad.  
Ante su primera elección. La que había esperado en secreto que  
llegara algún día. Hojo sonreía en los ojos de Miyu.

--Bueno --dijo él--, eso se redondea a veintiuno coma ocho. Yo  
creo que le podemos regalar el otro coma cero cuatro por ciento,  
¿cierto, Miyu?

Los dos se sonrieron por encima de la cabeza de Kagome; estaban  
uno a cada lado de ella, sosteniéndola en pie, Hojo de chaqué,  
Miyu en el tercer vestido que se ponía aquel día, un vestido de  
novia occidental a toda fanfarria de tafetán blanco y encaje con  
una cola de metro y medio drapeada en el brazo que no estaba  
sujetando a Kagome. Años después, pensó Kagome, la señalarían  
en los videos de la boda y les dirían a sus hijos, "Esa de ahí es  
Higurashi, una chica que fue al colegio con Papi". (Omitirían  
oportunamente los años de estarse manoseando en los cines,  
bajando en puntillas por escaleras de incendio, los futones  
compartidos en departamentuchos de estudiante, y la docena de  
años de respetable cohabitación.) "A Higurashi le hizo un poquito  
mal la champaña esa noche. ¡Mami y yo prácticamente tuvimos  
que subirla arrastrada a un taxi! ¡Hubieran visto a Mami vestida  
de novia, tratando de evitar que Higurashi se cayera bruces!".  
Se le ocurrió de pronto a Kagome que el hombre que los había  
seguido al salir del hotel era el camarógrafo. Rompió a llorar.

Hojo le hizo señas a un taxi, y los dos maniobraron con ella hasta  
la cuneta. Hojo la apuntaló contra el guardabarros y dijo:

--No me gusta la idea de que estés sola en ese departamento tan  
grande. Le voy a decir que te lleve a la casa de tu mamá.

Asomó la cabeza dentro y le dio al chofer las indicaciones, y un  
par de billetes grandes.

--Por los problemas --dijo--. Va a tener que ayudarla a subir un  
montón de escaleras.

Kagome seguía llorando y la nariz le chorreaba. Se limpió la cara  
con el brazo, dejando un largo manchón negro de rímel y una  
reluciente estela de moco desde la muñeca al codo. Miyu con su  
blanco vestido de novia quedó mirando el brazo y dio un paso  
atrás. Kagome se le fue encima para abrazarla; Hojo bloqueó  
impecablemente. Sí que eran un equipo, esos dos.

--Miyu --dijo Kagome--, eres tan buena, de ayudarme así, eres  
tan... tan...

¿Tan qué? Tan golfa. Tan puta. Tan perra. Tan puerca. Tan rival.  
Tan vencedora.

Miyu objetó con una preocupada carita reprobatoria.

--No, Kagome --plañió--, nosotros te queremos.

A las fracasadas. A las ex. Uy que las queremos.

--No --dijo Kagome--. Si yo fuera tú y viniera una... amiga, una  
novia de antes, a emborracharse en mi casamiento, no creo que  
pudiera hacer esto. Creo que la mataría, por pura lástima. Le  
atravesaría el corazón de un flechazo. _Tuac_.

El hombre ya grande que había matado al muchacho que una vez  
dijera que nunca podría querer a nadie más que a Kagome la metió  
en el taxi y cerró de un portazo. Al alejarse, Kagome pudo verlos  
de pie en la cuneta, tomados del brazo, La Novia y El Novio, una  
versión en tamaño natural de las figuritas de encima de la torta.

Y así fue a dar ante el pozo.

Entiéndase que ella había estado ante el pozo muchas veces a  
través de los años. Al principio, todos los días. Todos los días se  
había subido al reborde, de pie allí para luego lanzarse al aire.  
No, no necesariamente de pie. Los primeros días había sido de  
pie; después se había sentado, con los pies colgando; después  
se había agarrado del reborde de madera para luego soltarse con  
cuidado, porque estaba cansada del porrazo contra el fondo del  
pozo. Llegó a hacer eso todos los días durante más de dos meses:  
dos meses largos, moreteados, doloridos. Después de eso fue día  
por medio, cada pocos días, una vez a la semana, semana por medio,  
de vez en cuando. Cada vez que se encontraba sollozando con la  
cara en la almohada o hipando ante la tarea del colegio, se iba al  
pozo. Después de su primera cita post-Inuyasha; después de su  
primer beso; después del primer viaje preliminar a la farmacia:  
don Perfecto era planificador; un hombre de acción, sí, pero sólo  
después de la adecuada preparación. ¿Caminaron él y Miyu juntos a  
la farmacia? ¿Le preguntó si de verdad estaba segura? ¿Pasaron a  
tomarse una coca-cola? ¿Le tomó la mano por encima de la mesa,  
con la bolsa de papel puesta entre los dos, le dijo que era la única  
mujer que amaría en su vida?

Kagome abrió la puerta del pequeño santuario.

Hacía años que no intentaba esto, años desde que había abandonado  
todo empeño, vencida al fin por las rodillas, codos y esperanzas  
molidas a moretones. Estaba oscuro; era tarde, casi medianoche.  
Al otro lado del patio la casa estaba a oscuras, su madre acostada  
hacía mucho rato, su hermano en la casa de su novia, su abuelo en  
el cementerio al lado de su padre. Se sentó en los peldaños de la  
entrada del pequeño lugar sagrado; estaba empezando a llorar de  
nuevo. Estaba demasiado oscuro dentro, negrura total; no podía  
hacerlo, no tenía el valor. Se quedó sentada un momento tratando  
de recobrar la compostura. Seguía un poco borracha, pero no tan  
borracha como antes. Hurgó en su carterita de fiesta buscando  
un pañuelo y encontró un llavero fluorescente de _Shikon no Tama_,  
con las llaves de su casa, del auto, y una linternita que siempre  
olvidaba que tenía. Presionó el extremo de la linterna y un rayo  
de luz minúsculo se ensartó en la oscuridad. Los ojos se le iban  
acostumbrando a la penumbra; eso y el mínimo haz de luz bastaron  
para convencerla de bajar la escala.

Se sentó en el reborde del pozo mirando las llaves que tenía en la  
mano. El auto estaba allá en el hotel; tendría que ir a buscarlo  
mañana. Soltó el botón de la linterna, de modo que la única  
claridad fue la poca luz de luna que se infiltraba por arriba y el  
brillo espectral de la auténtica _Shikon no Tama_ de plástico  
instalada en su palma. Era una amarilla; las amarillas eran para  
ofrecer oración en memoria de los muertos. Hacía tanto tiempo,  
ella y los demás habían tenido suficiente noción de lo que es el  
destino como para creer, incluso al írseles de las manos unos  
pocos fragmentos, que llegaría un día en que el semidemonio  
Inuyasha tendría en sus manos la _Shikon no Tama_ íntegra y  
pronunciaría las palabras que determinarían su propia suerte, y  
acaso las suertes de todos los demás. Él había visto suficiente  
para saber que la joya era peligrosa, y que él mismo era  
igualmente peligroso. La había llamado a ella aparte para decirle  
su decisión: si era posible, se convertiría en humano y devolvería  
también la humanidad a Kikyo, y vivirían los dos juntos el resto  
de su vida humana. El plan original. Semejante cosa, tan buena y  
noble, destruiría, claro estaba, la dependencia con la joya de  
Kagome. ¿Era capaz Kagome de dejarlo ir, de dárselo a Kikyo  
con sus parabienes, irse a su casa a vivir su vida, tal vez no sin  
remordimientos, pero sin amargura en el alma?

Él era humano al preguntarle aquello. Se sentaron apartados de  
los demás, y el campamento era una llama de vela en la distancia,  
con el fantasma umbrío de la luna en sombras flotando por encima  
de ellos en un mar de estrellas. Un minúsculo bengalazo de rabia  
roja ardió en ella porque sabía que él había hablado primero con  
Miroku, sabía que Miroku la había sindicado a ella como la piedra  
de tope, el escollo, sabía que Miroku había sugerido que él se  
presentase así, para que ella pudiera ver, ahí mismo en esa cara,  
en ese pelo y en esas manos, el sacrificio que él también estaría  
haciendo. Ella miró el suelo, torció una hoja de pasto entre los  
dedos.

--No sé --dijo--. No sé si te puedo prometer eso.

Él suspiró y puso cara de rabia, pero controló su genio, y ella  
supo que Miroku lo había instruido, que le había dicho que no  
debía estallar, que no debía dejar que la discusión se volviera  
un campeonato de gritos.

--Entiendo --fue todo cuanto él dijo, y apartó la mirada. Ella  
hizo lo mismo. Hubo un silencio largo, y luego él dijo--: Hay otra  
manera. --Ella levantó la vista. La mirada de él era firme, su  
rostro, calmo y triste--. Podrías quedarte aquí conmigo. Con  
nosotros. Sería... como ha sido hasta ahora, solo que yo estaría  
así como estoy ahora. --Se señaló con un ademán, su cuerpo  
humano--. No sería ni de ella ni tuyo. Esposo de ninguna de las  
dos. Sería contigo lo que quieras de mí, y lo mismo con ella. Sin  
preguntas por parte de nadie. Esto tendría que hacerse con tu  
aprobación y con la de ella. Ella... ella tenía mi promesa,  
cincuenta años antes de conocerte a ti. Ella va a estipular sus  
condiciones, y después tú vas a estipular tus condiciones dentro  
de los límites de ella, y yo voy... voy a hacer lo que se pueda.

Ella tenía ganas de gritar "¿Estás loco?". Quería pegarle. Quería  
azotarlo en el suelo con su única palabra de poder. Lo miró a la  
cara, a la callada resignación que allí había, y supo que él entendía  
que ella estaba pensando todas esas cosas. Y entonces descubrió  
a su mente cortando la rabia y los celos y la amargura y no dejar  
sino un argumento.

--Tendría que dejar a mi familia --dijo--. Me estás pidiendo que  
abandone mi casa para siempre y que viva contigo.

De pronto ya no fue más la Dama Kagome, la bravía e ingeniosa  
compañera del Señor Inuyasha, ya no la bienquista mujer que había  
renegado de su propio corazón para permanecer acérrima junto al  
hombre que estaba enlazado a otra. Era una colegiala de quince  
años con ganas de irse a su casa a terminar de criarse. Vio los  
ojos de él engrandecerse al oír la respuesta; nunca se le había  
ocurrido que pudiera haber otras cuestiones además de su enlace  
con Kikyo. Pareció mirarla desde el otro lado de un despeñadero,  
de un precipicio que ahora ella entendía que siempre había estado  
allí: el cisma infinito del tiempo, el abismo que ella llevaba tantos  
meses tratando de saltar.

Cruzó el abismo con las manos y le dio un beso en la frente, luego  
le quitó el rosario del cuello y se lo depositó delicadamente en una  
mano.


	2. Parte 2

**Despechos (Parte 2)**

por Kristine Batey  
versión castellana de Miguel García

-o-

Al borde de un pozo en una noche del siglo veintiuno de la Era  
Cristiana, la mujer que una vez amara y perdiera al semidemonio  
Inuyasha apuntó a las tinieblas un exiguo rayito de luz, que fue  
engullido por la oscuridad.

Todos habían colaborado en elegir bien las palabras. Estaban  
pidiéndole dos cosas distintas a una gema que tergiversaba hasta  
la mejor de las intenciones. Kagome pensó en todos los cuentos  
que había leído, en todos los resquicios que acechaban a quienes  
se les conceden deseos mágicos. Miroku había tenido algunas  
buenas ideas, al igual que, sorprendentemente, Shippo, el artero  
niño Kitsune. Al final, Inuyasha no había pedido ser humano, o  
volver humana a Kikyo; no había pedido más que se les permitiese  
cumplir a cabalidad el destino del que Naraku los había desviado,  
el destino de un joven y una joven vivos, aún capaces de recordar  
los sucesos que les habían acaecido, pero dispuestos a ser marido  
y mujer, juntos. Durante las deliberaciones, Sango se había dirigido  
ella y dicho: --¿Kagome-chan? --lo que significaba _¿Esta es tu  
elección? ¿Soportas hablar de esto?_, y ella había dado calmadas  
palmaditas a la mano de su amiga para comunicar _Estoy bien.  
Esto es parte de mi rol como la Dama Kagome_.

El último día, con Naraku convertido en polvo por la flecha de  
Kagome y el hermano de Kohaku devuelto a la vida por la espada  
sanadora Tenseiga, con la gema íntegra y pura en la mano de  
Kagome, Inuyasha el _Hanyo_ le había hablado a la criatura que era  
Kikyo, y ella había dado su aprobación al plan, ofreciendo unas  
pocas pero oportunas sugerencias en cuanto a la elección de las  
palabras. Luego la Dama Kagome había puesto la gema en las  
manos de la Dama Kikyo, y la Dama Kikyo miró infinitamente a los  
ojos de su bienamado Señor Inuyasha, entregándole a su vez la  
gema.

Fue todo simple y callado. Al transformarse él por última vez, la  
_Shikon no Tama_ se derritió como hielo en sus manos, y luego todo  
terminó. Kikyo soltó un grito de gozo al sentir la vida volver a  
ella. Los insectos del alma muerta surgieron de pronto en una  
espiral ascendente y se perdieron en el cielo. La joven pareja se  
miró mutuamente, maravillada; a diferencia de Kagome, Kikyo  
nunca antes lo había visto en forma humana.

La doctora Higurashi ajustó su peso sobre el pozo. No estaba  
vestida de forma idónea para esto, con su vestidito y tacones  
altos. Sacó las piernas y, con ayuda de la linterna, volvió a subir  
la escuálida escalera.

La noche era oscura, pero no tan oscura como habían sido las  
noches al otro lado. La luna era un pedazo de uña. Inuyasha  
hubiera sido _hanyo_ esta noche. Fue en puntillas con sus tacones  
aguja hasta la puerta de la casa de su madre, la casa donde había  
crecido. _Aquí está la puerta donde Hojo Junsei me dio el primer  
beso de buenas noches. Aquí es donde mi abuelo se agarró el pecho  
y cayó a la tierra en silencio. Aquí es donde Inuyasha El Que Busca  
la Shikon no Tama echó la puerta abajo para llevarme a rastras  
de vuelta a su mundo_. Ahí estaba la cocina. Permaneció de pie,  
calzada sólo con medias, en busca de... algo, algo para comer,  
una inspiración, alguna cosa que le diera un vuelco a su vida y  
la orientara en la dirección que siempre debió tener. Encontró  
una botella de sake.

Servía.

Se echó un trago directo de la botella. Era infame; sake de  
cocina. Bueno, peor era nada. Se le estaba ocurriendo que ni  
bien se emborrachara lo suficiente se iba a tirar al pozo, y  
también que ya no tenía quince años y que, al hacerlo, bien podía  
romperse algo importante. Decidió dejarle una nota a su madre,  
por si terminaba tirada al fondo del pozo pidiendo ayuda a gritos,  
o incapacitada de gritar. En puntillas y con cuidado, avanzó por  
el linóleo, descoordinada por el alcohol y las pantis resbalosas.  
Eran más de las dos; su madre estaba durmiendo en el piso de  
arriba. Su única compañía era uno de los gatos, que caminaba  
muellemente tras ella, curioso. En el escritorio de su madre, en  
el cuarto con tatami, encontró papel y un lápiz y escribió una  
nota: _"Querida Mamá: estoy aquí, me dio por quedarme. La boda  
estuvo preciosa, la novia era bellísima, el novio era un desgraciado  
infiel y embustero"_. Arrugó la nota y empezó de nuevo.  
_"Querida Mamá: estoy aquí. La boda estuvo bien, pero se me  
ocurrió que podía quedarme aquí esta noche. Por puro gusto, se me  
ocurrió intentar de nuevo con el pozo, así que si no estoy en mi  
cama de antes, ¡por favor echa un vistazo en el santuario chico!  
Te quiere, Kagome"_. Era su mejor táctica para prevenir el posible  
caso de muerte por idiotez.

Empezó a ponerse los zapatos, lo reconsideró, y volvió a la  
cocina. En el refrigerador había algunos encurtidos y arroz y  
unas lonjas de pollo frío, y el alijo de Kirin de su hermano. Se  
preparó un plato, lo pasó con una botella de cerveza. A estas  
alturas había tomado más esta noche que en los últimos seis  
meses juntos. Podía simplemente subir en puntillas a su  
dormitorio de antes y dormirse. Mañana tendría resaca, pero  
no tenía turno sino hasta las 23.00. Podía dormir hasta tarde  
y olvidarse de todo.

Las tres. La Novia y el Novio estaban encamados en algún hotel  
de alguna parte, tal vez durmiendo. Mañana en la mañana --no,  
esta mañana-- volarían a Creta a pasar la luna de miel. ¿_Creta_?  
¡Si ese hombre era tan desconfiado de los extrajeros que no  
comía ni espagueti!

Si estaba dispuesta a ir, le haría falta un suéter. Caminó por  
el pasillo hasta el armario. Había varios suéteres y chaquetas,  
algunas de su madre y un par de su hermano. Por lo visto, Sota  
nunca sacaría la otra pata del nido. Impecablemente dobladas  
en una repisa había cosas viejas; entre estas había un uniforme  
de colegiala. Kagome casi soltó un chillido de gusto. _Y si me  
apareciera con mi uniforme puesto_, pensó. _¿Qué pensaría él?_  
Acercó una silla a rastras, para alcanzar la repisa. Unos ojos  
brillaron verdosos en el corredor; había atraído a los otros dos  
gatos. Los tres la vieron contorsionarse hasta salirse del vestidito  
negro y ponerse la minúscula falda verde. Estaba a sus buenos  
ocho centímetros de poder abrochar, aun sacándose todo el  
aire de los pulmones. Había un espejo de cuerpo completo en la  
puerta del armario. Hasta con el cierre abierto, la falda se  
abultaba con el volumen de sus caderas, y las posaderas le  
colgaban por atrás. _A lo mejor la parte de arriba_, pensó. Pugnó  
por inmiscuirse en la blusa marinera, con un brazo convertido en  
una salchicha forrada en la blanca manga larga. Pasó a presión la  
cabeza por el escote y trató de meter el otro brazo, pero la tela  
se le ceñía demasiado al busto y el brazo no se movía. Se dio por  
vencida y se dispuso a quitarse la blusa, y de ahí le acometió el  
pánico al caer en la cuenta de que estaba atorada. Tenía el busto  
más grande, la cintura más grande, los hombros más anchos, los  
brazos más redondos: no podía salirse de la blusa.

Se sentó en la silla, con el brazo metido en la manga, elevado por  
sobre la cabeza, el otro brazo doblado debajo de la blusa entre  
sus senos. Los tres gatos la miraban con impasivo interés felino.

--Podrían echarme una ayudita --cuchicheó. Los gatos pestañearon,  
uno a la vez--. ¡Mírame, Inuyasha! --musitó--. ¿Cómo te podrías  
resistir a esto? --Los gatos movieron las colas; uno, el gato  
grande, empezó a lengüetearse el lomo vigorosamente--. Esto no  
es chistoso --dijo, pero claro que era chistoso, o lo habría sido, de  
haber habido alguien que se riera con ella. Desgraciado. Estaba  
que lloraba de nuevo.

Consiguió menear el codo de adelante hasta liberarlo, y empezó a  
pelarse la blusa hacia arriba por sobre los hombros. Quedó así más  
férreamente atorada. Apretó los dientes, respiró hondo y a pura  
pujanza abrió los brazos, pretendiendo reventar una costura; pero  
la blusa había padecido desgaste y ajaduras por montones en sus  
tiempos de gloria, y todas las costuras habían sido laboriosamente  
reparadas a mano. Se oyó un fuerte desgarrón: la tela de la blusa  
había cedido, y la espalda se rompió en dos pedazos irremediable-  
mente aguiñapados. Luchó con la blusa hasta sacársela y miró al  
luctuoso rasgón. Ahora jamás volvería a ponérsela, jamás tendría  
quince años otra vez, nunca más sería la Dama Kagome que viaja  
con los camaradas de Inuyasha. Temblando, plegó la blusa, como  
para disfrazar la cosa horrible que había hecho. Dobló también la  
falda y volvió a subirse a la silla para esconder ambas prendas en  
la repisa. Se vio en el espejo, una mujer de cierta edad vestida  
con sostén, calzones, perlas y medias negras. El cuerpo que le  
había producido gusto más temprano ese mismo día al ponerse  
el vestidito negro, el cuerpo de una mujer esbelta en la flor de su  
vida, se veía ahora voluminoso y desmañado, en nada como el  
elástico cuerpo de muchachita que había vivido dentro de aquel  
trajecito de marinero. Se sentó en la silla y se obligó a no seguir  
llorando. El vestidito negro yacía arrugado en el suelo. Dos de los  
gatos habían perdido el interés y habían partido a merodear; el  
otro esperaba pacientemente a que ella desocupara la silla.

Aquel último día, luego de decir Kagome sus llorosos adioses a los  
demás, Inuyasha se había vuelto hacia Kikyo con cara inquisitiva.  
Kikyo --la Kikyo de verdad, la Kikyo humana, la Kikyo liberada del  
hechizo que él una vez había puesto inadvertidamente en ella-- lo  
miró a los ojos, dándole luego a Kagome una mirada de tal lástima,  
tal compasión, tal dulzura, que Kagome la había aborrecido para  
siempre jamás, incluso entendiendo por qué Inuyasha nunca había  
perdido el cariño por su primer amor. La comprensión cruzó entre  
la mujer que había sido _miko_ y el hombre que había sido _hanyo_, y  
Kikyo hizo una afectuosa señita con la mano, mandándolo con una  
sonrisa misnúscula. Y así él fue a dejar a Kagome una última vez  
al pozo, llevando la mochila de ella al hombro. Estuvieron ahí,  
mudos, uno delante del otro durante varios minutos. Por último  
ella había entendido que él no se movería ni hablaría hasta que  
ella tomase la inciativa, de modo que se aclaró la garganta y  
dijo: "Bueno, me imagino que tengo que irme tarde o temprano".  
Levantó la vista y le vio la cara llena de... ¿qué? Pena, remordimiento  
y resignación; tal vez no la congoja entumecedora que ella sentía.  
Lo último que ella le dijo fue: "Nunca voy a poder querer a nadie  
más que a ti". Lo último que él le dijo fue "Voy a pensar en ti todos  
los días". Y luego se abrazaron --sin beso, sólo un abrazo-- y él le  
tomó la mano para ayudarla a subir al reborde del pozo. Ella cerró  
los ojos y saltó, y estuvo ya de vuelta en su dormitorio antes de  
percatarse de que había olvidado la mochila.

Kagome bajó la mano al piso y rescató el vestidito negro justo  
antes de que el gato se apoderara de este. Se metió en la prenda  
y se la subió hasta los hombros, contorsionándose con poca  
elegancia, como tortuga patas arriba, para alcanzar el cierre que  
bajaba por la columna. A lo mejor iba a optar simplemente por ir  
a acostarse, pasar la noche allí y levantarse a llorarle a su mamá.  
Empujó a la silla con su inahuyentable gato contra la pared y  
y cerró la puerta del armario, luego fue en puntillas al piso de  
arriba. Se detuvo junto al cuarto de su madre para musitar un  
buenas noches --más dedicado a su propia soledad que a su  
madre-- y quedó parada en el umbral mirando atónita la cama  
vacía. Por supuesto: su madre andaba de viaje fuera de la ciudad  
con su hermana. Kagome y Sota habían tenido una disputa sobre  
quién vendría a dar de comer a los gatos.

Estaba sola, de verdad.

Iba a hacerlo.

Volvió a pasar por el armario; tomó esta vez un suéter, de angora  
blanco: el vestido iba a quedar hecho un asco. Qué hacerle.  
Inspirada, pasó por la cocina para hacerse de una linterna mejor.  
El sake seguía encima de la mesa; se armó con este también. Los  
pies de su madre eran mucho más chicos que los de Kagome, y  
los de Shota, mucho más grandes. Tendría que conformase con  
los tacos de aguja. Se echó otro trago de la botella y se fue a pasos  
picoteantes por el patio hasta el pequeño santuario, avanzando con  
cautela hasta el pozo. Se sentó en el reborde del pozo, con los  
pies colgando. De pronto un zapato cayó a la negrura. Kagome  
echó una grosería y prendió la literna; podía verlo en el piso de  
tierra del pozo. Ahora tendría que bajar hasta allá. Contuvo la  
respiración y saltó...

...al espacio. Era como si de algún modo hubiera sabido que esta  
vez sí iba a atravesarlo, tal como lo recordaba... esa sensación de  
flotar, de que el tiempo se expandía, luego un súbito fluir de todo,  
luego el porrazo sordo en el suelo. Cayó de forma atolondrada,  
un pie cubierto sólo por media y el otro con tacón; al cargar su  
peso hacia el lado contrario, evitó torcerse el tobillo. Ya erguida,  
se quedó callada un momento, oliendo tierra húmeda y fresco  
aire nocturno, luego se quitó el zapato huérfano y lo tiró hacia  
arriba con toda su fuerza. Aguardó, en temerosa espera de que  
le cayera en la cabeza, pero la trayectoria descrita por el calzado  
solitario fue buena y desapareció en la penumbra más clara de  
arriba. Prendió la linterna. Las enredaderas todavía colgaban,  
como siempre, hacia el interior del pozo. Se metió el sake en  
un bolsillo del suéter de su madre, y la literna en el otro con las  
llaves; respiró hondo y empezó a trepar. Tuvo un par de momentos  
malos, al recordarle las enredaderas que había adquirido masa  
durante los pasados veinte años, pero tras algunas pausas  
sobrecogedoramente precarias, alcanzó el reborde del pozo y se  
impulsó de cabeza por sobre el reborde, dando una voltereta y  
cayendo de espaldas en el pasto suave del claro.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al sentir el olor musgoso del bosque.  
La primavera ya se hacía verano; el bosque estaba vivo. Con la  
ayuda de la linterna, se fue eligiendo sus pasos con mucho  
cuidado por entre los árboles, el suelo cenagoso fresco y  
húmedo contra sus pies forrados en medias. Las medias estaban  
desbaratadas; hizo un alto y se las quitó, casi desechándolas  
hasta que la imagen mental de algún arqueólogo futuro perplejo  
con ellas la convenció de atárselas a la cintura.

Salió de la arboleda y se detuvo, sobrecogida. El cielo era  
increíble, más bello que como lo recordaba, la nube colosal de la  
Vía Láctea escindía el terciopelo negro con su rocío de diamantes.  
Una astilla de luna cabalgaba el horizonte del poniente. La aldea  
yacía oscura y callada ante ella en la última hora de la noche;  
pronto el Este se iluminaría de lavanda y gris, las estrellas  
palidecerían y los primeros pájaros de la mañana empezarían su  
cantar.

Buscó con la vista la choza que había sido de Kaede, la casita que  
había sido el hogar de todos a este lado. Se acercó al caserío y  
sintió hundírsele el pecho. La choza seguía al borde de la aldea,  
un tanto apartada de las demás, pero el jardín de hierbas ya no  
existía, el techo estaba desplomado; era evidente que no había  
nadie. De seguro Inuyasha y Kikyo se habían quedado allí, con la  
hermana de ella. ¿Se habían muerto, mudado, desaparecido? No  
se le había ocurrido que la casa estuviera abandonada. Avanzó  
cautamente hasta el umbral de la puerta y alumbró el interior con  
la linterna. La choza era una cáscara, menos que una cáscara; las  
vigas del techo se habían podrido y derrumbado, y faltaba una de  
las paredes. Sin saber qué hacer, Kagome se ciñó más el suéter  
de su madre. De pronto, todo fue el primer día a través del pozo:  
este mundo era horrendo, hostil y extraterreno. Pensó en la casa  
vacía de su madre, en su departamento vacío: ambos eran mejores  
que esta ruina desierta, calamitosa. Abrió la botella de sake y  
tomó otro sorbo.

Se acurrucó en los despojos de un rincón y dormitó un rato,  
acaso una hora, quizá más. Cuando despertó, el cielo estaba claro  
y sintió movimiento en la aldea. Se tomó su tiempo en salir, con  
las articulaciones resentidas por la humedad previa al alba. Fuera  
de la casa más cercana había una joven con un bebé en una eslinga,  
esparciendo comida para unas cuantas gallinas bullangueras. Kagome  
se le aproximó indecisa, terriblemente cohibida por la cortedad de  
su vestido, la botella de sake que le pegaba contra la cadera, la  
media absurdamente atada a la cintura. La joven --muchachita, en  
realidad, no tenía más de dieciséis-- miró de hito en hito a  
Kagome hacerle una reverencia demasiado baja; la cara todavía algo  
infantil de la muchacha quedó boquiabierta al admirar ese pelo  
corto hasta los hombros, el rímel corrido, las perlas, el elegante  
reloj pulsera de oro, las uñas de los pies color rojo vivo.

--Dispense usted --empezó Kagome--. Soy una advenediza en busca  
de viejos amigos. ¿La Dama Kaede, la Dama Kikyo, el Señor Inuyasha?  
Vivían en esta casa, me parece, años atrás.

La muchacha recordó sus modales y correspondió la reverencia,  
abochornada.

--No lo sé... hay sepulturas --dijo--, y algunos dicen que son de  
las sabias, la Dama Kagome y la Dama Kikyo. --A Kagome se le  
hundió el fondo del estómago--. Pero esas sepulturas han estado  
siempre allí, toda mi vida. Inuyasha le dicen al hombre del bosque,  
el hombre que corta leña. Al bosque le decimos Bosque de Inuyasha,  
pero no por él. Inuyasha es un nombre que usamos aquí para  
asustar a los niños. Les decimos "¡Duérmete, o Inuyasha vendrá a  
buscarte!". Me parece que ese hombre se hace llamar así por eso.  
A veces le llevamos alguna gallina, ¿verdad, Yuki-chan? --le  
preguntó al bebé que tenía apoyado en la cadera. La bebé la  
miró solemnemente.

De pronto la noche larga le pasó la cuenta a Kagome. Quería  
dormir, olvidarse de todo esto. Debía haberse quedado en la casa,  
durmiendo sola en su cama de niñez, haberse dado un baño y lavado  
el pelo y arreglado las uñas y olvidado de todos los hombres que  
la habían abandonado. No había esperado encontrar a Kaede con  
vida después de más de veinte años. ¿Pero Kikyo muerta? ¿Llevaba  
muerta... cuánto? Toda la vida de esta niña. Esta muchachita,  
esta joven madre, había nacido años después de que Kagome  
abandonara aquel lugar; para ella, para toda una generación de  
esta aldea y de todo el Japón, en el mundo entero y para siempre,  
la odisea de la _Shikon no Tama_ era historia... no, ni siquiera  
historia, una leyenda de tiempos idos. Kagome se mordió el labio  
y se aguantó las lágrimas --¿iría a para de llorar algún día?-- y  
dijo:

--Me parece que ese hombre puede ser el que alguna vez conocí,  
que se hacía llamar Inuyasha. Por favor, ¿dónde me es posible  
encontrarlo?


	3. Parte 3

¨

**Despechos (Parte 3)**

por Kristine Batey  
versión castellana de Miguel García  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

La muchacha contrajo su ceño terso.

--En el bosque, si sigue usted el sendero desde aquí, hay un  
claro, y en ese claro hay un pozo viejo, seco, que llamamos el  
Pozo Devorahuesos --dijo--. ¿Lo conoce?

--Lo conozco --dijo Kagome, y pensó, _pozo viejo de palo, con  
enredaderas largas, zapato de mujer de cuero con dedos al aire y  
taco aguja de siete centímetros tirado al lado_.

--Siga más allá de ese pozo --continuó la muchacha, mirando a la  
bebé, como buscanco confirmación--, un poco a la izquierda y unos,  
digamos, trescientos pasos más allá, hay un árbol sagrado, muy  
grande.

--Conozco el árbol --dijo Kagome. _Conozco el árbol como conozco  
mi mano, como conozco mi alma... no, mejor que mi alma_.

La muchacha sonrió una sonrisa con hoyuelos a la bebé, y la bebé  
le contestó una sonrisa con hoyuelos.

--Bien, pues, justo más allá del árbol hay una choza, y allí puede  
usted encontrar a Inuyasha. --Hizo una reverencia baja, y Kagome  
hizo lo propio; luego se apresuró a enfilar de vuelta al bosque,  
por temor de que aún hubiera alguien en la aldea que la recordara.

El sol estaba alto, y una luz amable se filtraba por entre los  
árboles. El día sería cálido. Pasó junto al pozo, junto a su  
zpato incongruente. Bajo sus pies había raíces y hojas y arcilla  
fresca. Esto había sentido Inuyasha en sus pies descalzos al  
cargarla a la espalda, día tras día. Ella rara vez había andado  
descalza en aquellos días; él nunca había usado zapatos. Podía  
ver el árbol un poquito más allá. Pronto volvería a verlo a él.  
Hizo un alto, abrió la botella y se echó otro trago. Él estaba  
fuera de la choza cortando leña. Ella se acercó en silencio y se  
quedó parada, mirándolo sin hablar. Mucho tiempo atrás, no habría  
podido acercársele inadvertida; él la habría sentido, conocido por  
su olor, percibido su aroma al momento de aparecer en el pozo y  
habría corrido hasta ella, intentando una actitud hosca pero con  
la cara radiante de contento. Habría exclamado el nombre de ella;  
ella hubiera respondido con el de él. Ahora aquel sentido, ese  
del que él más se había valido, le estaba vedado para siempre.  
De haber sido ella un enemigo, él ahora yacería muerto, sin saber  
jamás qué lo había matado.

Se quedó inmóvil varios minutos, mirándolo blandir el hacha. El  
cuerpo se le había engrosado, rellenado; había sido un muchacho  
correoso, casi flacucho. Seguía vistiendo su hakama de siempre;  
sus piernas, un misterio dentro de las piernas abombadas de los  
pantalones rojos; pero estaba sin la chaqueta y se había quitado  
el sub kimono blanco para trabajar a brazo y pecho desnudo en la  
mañana cálida del solsticio. Al menos seguía teniendo el kimono.  
Se preguntó si tendría aún la espada.

Tenía el torso con buena musculatura y una pátina de sudor, sus  
hombros estaban más anchos que como ella los recordaba. No se  
había cortado el pelo, ajeno al ubicuo peinado estilo _mage_. Había  
tenido pelo negro azabache la última vez que ella lo había visto,  
pero ahora era entrecano, aunque todavía grueso y tupido. ¿Qué  
edad tenía? ¿Cuarenta? Todavía no... treinta y siete, treinta y  
ocho, dos o tres años mayor que ella, a menos que algunos de los  
cincuenta años de animación suspendida se le hubieran venido  
encima. Ponderó la cuestión: sí, se veía como a fines de los  
treinta y tantos... viejo tal vez para una adolescente, como la  
muchacha de la aldea, pero todavía joven. Era de las personas que  
encanecen prematuramente; a los cuarenta, cuarenta y cinco, su  
pelo volvería a ser del todo platinado.

Ahí estaba, parado con un pie en el suelo, el otro, el izquierdo,  
sobre una sección de tronco. Quedó sorprendida al ver que llevaba  
zapatos... geta, las sandalias tradicionales de madera. Lo miró  
terminar el trabajo y hacer un alto, situándose los puños en las  
caderas y abombar las mejillas: _puff_, un gesto tan típico de él  
que casi la hace llorar otra vez. Lo vio volver la cabeza, dando  
la impresión de buscar algo cercano a él, luego encontrándolo y  
alargando la mano hasta el objeto. Los ojos de Kagome se  
engrandecieron al ver adónde iba su mano. Había una muleta de  
palo contra un árbol. Él tomó la muleta, se la acercó y se la  
puso bajo el brazo. Ahora ella caía en la cuenta de que la pierna  
izquierda, esa de encima del tronco, era en cierta forma más corta  
que la otra. El pie estaba, y entero, pero parecía contrahecho, y  
doblado hacia donde no debía. Lo vio dar un paso; la pierna era  
casi inservible, el pie a la rastra; y ahora ella veía el motivo  
de la _geta_: protegía al pie de ser raspado por el suelo. Sintió  
lástima y remordimiento elevársele por el cuerpo y chorreándole  
por la cara, y entonces él la vio.

No se movió; se quedó parado, con la muleta sustentando su peso  
en lugar de la pierna atrofiada. Él la miró a la cara, leyendo lo  
que allí había, sin reacción, sin emoción. Sin duda alguna, la  
había reconocido. Ya una vez habían estado parados así, casi en  
el mismo lugar. Ella lo había mirado abrazar a Kikyo, y luego  
ella y él se habían mirado en silencio al comprender ella qué era  
lo que pedía el destino a la Dama Kagome. Dio un paso adelante,  
como aquel día, pero esta vez habló.

--Buenos días --dijo, y luego se sonrojó de vergüenza porque las  
palabras parecían tan insulsas, tan inapropiadas para un momento  
como aquel.

Él reflexionó un momento, luego hizo una muy leve reverencia,  
apoyándose en la muleta.

--Buenos días --contestó. Esperó un momento, luego añadió--:  
Cómo ha pasado el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Ella se relajó un tanto; esa aseveración había sido tan anodina  
como la suya. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Correr a sus brazos? Tuvo la  
horrible imagen mental de sorprenderlo con dicha acción, tirándolo  
al suelo, rompiéndole la muleta, el brazo, la pierna buena. En  
vez de aquello, se acercó despacio, y él le miró las piernas  
descubiertas.

--Ten cuidado --dijo--, te vas a clavar una astilla en los pies.  
--Pero fue un momento demasiado tarde, y ella aulló al  
enterrársele una larga astilla en el talón del pie derecho.

--Mierda --dijo él.

Llegó al lado de ella con sorprendente rapidez. Ella se tambaleaba  
sobre el pie izquierdo, con la rodilla derecha doblada, mirando por  
sobre el hombro para intentar verse la planta herida. Él la sujetó  
por los hombros, apuntalándola tanto a ella como a él, con la  
muleta puesta bajo el brazo derecho. Por un momento se  
bambolearon juntos y ella pensó que se irían al suelo los dos,  
pero él halló el punto de equilibrio y permanecieron derechos.  
Lo oyó bufar... otra vez, ese _puff_ tan de siempre... y luego  
decir:

--Bien. Podemos.

--Genial --dijo ella--. ¿Podemos qué cosa?

Él le propinó una mirada extraña, tasatoria, desconfiada, y luego  
contestó, como hablándole a una niña singularmente dura de  
mollera.

--Vamos a entrar a la casa para darle un vistazo a tu pie.

--Bueno --dijo ella--, muy razonable.

Él la miró ceñudo una vez más, con una curiosa ceja más arriba,  
pero no habló, se limitó a una especie de "mm", respiró hondo y  
llevó la muleta más adelante, poniendo el peso sobre esta. Ella  
puso empeño en seguirlo, con su cerebro, obnubilado por el sake,  
dilucidando laboriosamente la física de la situación, en cuál pie  
estaba parada y cuál era el pie bueno y la forma de equilibrarse  
con la muleta. Trastabillaron por un momento, pero los brazos y  
pierna buena de él eran fuertes y aguantaron. Tras un momento...  
más que nada por obra de él... dieron con una especie de  
ordenamiento, y avanzaron con gran cuidado a la profunda sombra  
de la choza minúscula.

Se quedaron los dos inmóviles un instante, desorientados por la  
repentina penumbra. Incluso a la sombra del árbol-dios el aire  
había estado relativamente claro, luz verde y dorada infiltrándose  
por entre las hojas. Aquí dentro era como todas las casas  
similares que ella había visto, oscura y humosa producto del fogón  
del suelo. El piso era de madera desnuda y unas pocas cajas  
dispuestas de forma ordenada contenían sus escasos bienes. Había  
un aire de impermanencia en el lugar, comparado con, digamos, la  
casa de Kaede; ella recordó sus horas más recientes en la casa de  
Kaede y pensó tristemente en la exigua permanencia que había  
terminado teniendo. No había sillas, desde luego, ninguna  
superficie donde fuera fácil sentarse o apoyarse. Se tomó un  
momento para ponderar la logística de desacoplarse del brazo de él  
y descenderse hasta el piso. Él entendió y desplazó la mano desde  
el hombro de ella hasta su brazo, estabilizándola mientras ella  
resolvía el proceso de mover su centro de gravedad hasta donde le  
fuera posible quedar en una posición de rodillas. Hubo un crujido  
en sus rodillas al instalarse en el piso. Él volvió a soltar una  
especie de bufido y se sentó pesadamente a corta distancia de  
ella, usando la muleta para apoyarse hasta quedar sentado, y se  
cubrió los brazos y pecho con el kimono.

--Bien, veamos --dijo, y estiró la mano y le agarró el tobillo,  
mandándola de espaldas.

Ella se quedó tirada mirándolo de hito en hito, debatiéndose  
entre la risa y la indignación. Él miraba con gesto miope el pie  
que tenía sujeto. Entre los dos había una enorme expansión de  
pierna blanca; el vestidito negro se le había subido casi hasta la  
cadera. Él tuvo el privilegio de un asiento en platea con vista  
al coño, de haberle interesado, pero los ojos no se le desviaron  
pierna arriba. Ella no sabía si sentirse agradecida u ofendida.  
De pronto él agarró el otro tobillo también, consagró unos  
segundos a la comparación crítica, y dijo:

--Tienes los pies muy sucios.

Ella sacó de un tirón los pies de las manos de él y se incorporó.

--¡Tú, de toda la gente, no tienes derecho de hacer comentarios  
de... del ensuciamiento de los pies de otra gente! --exclamó.

Él se reclinó con un suspiro de paciencia. ¿En qué momento había  
descubierto la paciencia?

--Tu libro de primeros auxilios dice que es importante limpiar  
alrededor de la herida antes de tratarla --dijo.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta. --¿Mi... mi libro de primeros auxilios?  
¿Cómo, mi libro de primeros auxilios?

--El libro de primeros auxilios se te quedó aquí. Era uno de los  
libros que había en tu mochila.

--¿Lo leíste? ¿Sabes leer? --dijo ella. Y luego--: ¿Todavía tienes  
mi mochila?

--Me la traje a la casa --dijo--. Ya sabía leer un poco en ese  
entonces. Yo... Kikyo sabía leer muy bien, era ágil con las  
palabras. Los mirábamos mucho. Ella me ayudaba. Había un  
diccionario y... era como resolver un misterio. A ella... a Kikyo...  
le resultaba interesante, el mundo en que vives tú. El que yo  
haya estado allá, y que hubiera visto tantas de las cosas de tus  
libros.

Ella se quedó en silencio, entristecida o abochornada o las dos  
cosas. Miró hacia otro lado.

--Lo siento --dijo--. En la aldea me dijeron lo de Kikyo. ¿Hace...  
cuánto? ¿Cómo...?

--La tuve como por diez meses --dijo él. Tenía la voz áspera y  
miraba hacia la distancia.

Dichas palabras fueron como un puñetazo en el pecho de Kagome.  
¡Diez _meses_! ¿Apenas diez meses? Más o menos los que ella y él  
y sus compañeros habían viajado juntos. Después de todo eso, de  
todo el sufrimiento y la valentía y la sangre y el dolor, ¿eso era  
todo cuanto recibieron? Rememoró. ¿En qué había estado ella,  
diez meses después de haber vuelto a su casa en ese día terrible,  
ese día de soledad? ¿Sentada en su pupitre en el colegio o  
charlando con sus amigas en el _McDonald's_ o besuqueándose, o algo  
más que besuqueándose, en un rincón perdido del parque? Él estaba  
hablando otra vez.

--Hubo una fiebre --dijo--. Ella había estado atendiendo enfermos,  
como siempre. Y entonces... --suspiró, y pareció como extraviado,  
falto de palabras-- ...la fiebre se la llevó también. --No dijo _murió_,  
no mencionó la muerte--. Habíamos... al parecer... todo indicaba  
que era posible que un bebé viniera en camino.

Ella cerró los ojos, inmersa en dolor... dolor por él, dolor por ella  
misma. Diez meses. Ella había estado aún tratando de atravesar  
el pozo y llegar a él... ya no todos los días, pero seguido, cada  
pocas semanas, dejándose caer desde el reborde hasta el fondo  
de tierra apisonada. Él había estado libre, sin ataduras, y así y  
todo el pozo le había negado el paso. De inmediato, sintió  
vergüenza de sí misma. Sí; se había sentido desengañada... más  
que desengañada, quebrantada. Pero este hombre que ella había  
amado, este hombre que había sido tan allegado a su corazón,  
había sufrido, seguía sufriendo, la muerte le había arrebatado a  
su bellísima y joven esposa no una, sino dos veces, había perdido  
a su vástago, lo había sacrificado todo por obtener la _Shikon no  
Tama_, y esta había extendido su influjo para traicionarlo otra vez  
más.

--Bueno --dijo él--, hablar no te va a componer el pie.

Se deslizó por el piso sobre el trasero, sin ningún empacho, hasta  
la puerta. Había un cuenco y un balde de agua junto al umbral, y  
un trapo colgado cerca de allí, fuera de la visual de ella. Se echó  
agua en las manos, luego humedeció el trapo y volvió a deslizarse,  
asiéndole otra vez el pie.

--¿Dónde está? --preguntó, pero un segundo después tuvo su  
respuesta cuando el trapo rozó el diminuto extremo protuberante  
de la astilla y ella soltó un chillido, echándose atrás de un salto.  
Esta vez él mantuvo el pie firmemente sujeto, mandándola de  
espaldas al suelo.

--Mierda --volvió a decir él. Propinó un mirada severa por encima  
de los dedos del pie de ella--. Quédate así, acostada y tranquila.  
Prometo ser suave.

Ella miró el techo y se rió. --Quería que me hubieras dicho eso  
hace veinte años --dijo.

Las manos de él estaban estáticas en su pie. Ella levantó la  
cabeza; le vio de nuevo en la cara esa expresión curiosa,  
evaluatoria. Tras un momento, él se acercó el pie a la cara,  
achinando los ojos en la luz tenue, y luego arrugó la cara.

--Demonios --dijo--. No la puedo ver. Acércate al fuego.

--Espérate --dijo ella--. Tengo una linterna.

Él hizo una señita afirmativa con la cabeza; sabía de las  
linternas, ella las había proporcionado desde su casa durante la  
época de aquellas travesías. Kagome se hurgó el bolsillo y le  
pasó la botella de sake.

Él miró el envase, mudo durante un momento, luego la miró:

--_Estás_ ebria --dijo--. Ya me parecía que estabas ebria. ¿Qué  
diablos haces, tomando así? ¿A eso te dedicas ahora?

Ella volvió a irse de espaldas al piso con un golpe sordo.

--Mierda --dijo, cerrando los ojos--. No, no me _dedico_ a eso.  
Me... esta es... era... una ocasión especial.

Volvió a incorporarse, sentándose, y lo miró; le vio la boca un  
tanto torcida, ya fuese de rabia o bien para reprimir una  
carcajada... pero claro, él nunca se reía, apenas si sonreía.  
Kagome adoptó la postura más digna que pudo lograr borracha  
y tirada en el piso de una choza del siglo XVI con el vestido  
arremangado hasta el final de los muslos y un hombre a quien no  
veía desde hacía más de veinte años sujetándole el pie en el aire.

--Para tu información --le dijo--, estaba en un casamiento. Por  
eso estoy tan emperifollada.

Él la contempló gravemente, a sus pies mugrientos y piernas  
descubiertas, su vestido negro velludo con pelo de gato y pelusa  
de angora, la media corrida atada a la cintura, el rímel chorreado  
por las mejillas y brazo, el delgado reloj de oro y el impecable  
collarcito de perlas.

--Ah, ya veo --dijo--. Las costumbres son distintas en tu lado del  
pozo. ¿De verdad hay una linterna? --preguntó.

--Ah, eso --dijo ella. Se hurgueteó el otro bolsillo y extrajo la  
linterna y, junto con esta, enredadas a ella, sus llaves. Él tomó  
la linterna con una mano y atrapó con la otra las llaves, que se  
caían, dejando el pie de ella suspendido el aire. Luego de un  
momento el pie se le hizo pesado a la paciente, y lo bajó. Cayó  
en el muslo de él, el muslo malo, y él dio un respingo. Cual  
fuera el problema con su pierna, el problema estaba allí, justo  
por encima de la rodilla, y seguía doliendo. Mucho tiempo para  
padecer dolores... los músculos del pie y el tobillo estaban  
atrofiados, la herida era antigua.

Él miraba las llaves... miraba, advirtió ella, el llavero, la _Shikon  
no Tama_ amarilla fosforescente. Al verle la cara, ella se dio  
cuenta de que él había reconocido el objeto, y se sintió  
acalorada, con las mejillas ardiendo. Trató de idear cómo  
explicársela, esa reproducción de vidrio y plástico de la cosa  
que le había destruido la vida, pero no consiguió dar con palabras  
que justificaran el reducir la tragedia personal de él a una  
chuchería. Él se la devolvió sin una palabra, luego llevó la  
atención de vuelta al pie, prendiendo la luz y mirando, ceñudo.

De pronto las uñas de los pies le llamaron la atención. Le dobló  
los dedos del pie por un momento y miró el esmalte rojo, luego  
soltó el pie para alcanzarle la mano e inspeccionar sus uñas sin  
pintar. Esta vez depositó la pierna con gran cuidado sobre su  
tobillo bueno, que estaba recogido, formando la mitad de la  
postura de piernas cruzadas que ella recordaba. La otra pierna  
de él permanecía sin doblar, con la parte inferior de la pierna y el  
pie doblados en un ángulo inusitado.

Ella se preguntó si era la rodilla la que había sido lesionada, o  
la cadera, o solo el fémur. Achicó los ojos, siguiendo lo mejor  
que pudo línea de la cadera, la curva de la cresta ilíaca debajo  
de la hakama, imaginando la suave inserción de la cabeza femoral  
en su acetábulo. La cadera podía estar bien. La rodilla...  
imposible determinarlo tapada con el kimono. Si el fémur se había  
fracturado en un punto muy próximo a su asentamiento contra la  
tibia y no existía otra lesión, un reemplazo total de la rodilla  
--complementado, desde luego, con terapia física intensiva-- podía  
reportar un resultado excelente. Una fractura más próxima podía  
tratarse con una refractura quirúrgica y afianzamiento con  
tornillos, nuevamente seguido por enérgica terapia física  
postoperatoria. De existir un daño nervioso significativo, si la  
aparente atrofia era originada por denervación más que solo por  
falta de uso, la situación se dificultaba. En algunos de esos  
casos, hasta la amputación resultaba preferible: el paciente  
lograba un mejor uso de la extremidad y un andar más natural con  
la prótesis que con la musculatura normal. Por supuesto, eso era  
más problemático en un caso como este, donde la lesión parecía  
estar localizada por sobre la rodilla; el pronóstico era siempre  
más reservado al tratarse de una amputación por sobre la rodilla  
que una por debajo de esta. También dependía de cuánto daño  
había infligido él a la superficie articular, al usar la pierna en un  
ángulo tan antinatural. Los ojos de ella volvieron a examinar la  
pelvis, tratando de medir el ángulo en que tenía el muslo...  
Inuyasha estaba sentado perfectamente inmóvil, todavía tomándole  
la mano, y viéndola muy absorta contemplarle la entrepierna.

--Yo también me alegro mucho de verte --dijo.

Kagome sacó la mano de la de él y se encogió como ovillo, con las  
rodillas recogidas por delante del pecho y el suéter cubriéndoselas,  
la cabeza puesta sobre las rodillas, el pelo colgando por delante.

--Lo siento muchísimo --balbuceó contra las rodillas--. No  
quería... no estaba... podría... podríamos... hacer algo con esa  
pierna.

--¿No me digas? --preguntó él.

Ella se arriesgó a darle una miradita desde abajo de su flequillo,  
levantando apenas la cabeza. La cara de él evidenciaba curiosidad  
y... ¿diversión?... una ceja arqueada... pero no enojado.

--Yo... nosotros. La ciencia médica. Ahora soy médico. --Él emitió  
un corto "hmm" y asintió en respuesta--. En mi... mundo, los  
médicos pueden hacer mucho para arreglar heridas como esa.  
--Levantó la cabeza un poquito más--. ¿No te sorprende saber  
que ahora soy médico?

Él pareció extrañado. --No, desde luego que no. ¿No estabas  
estudiando? Kikyo y Kaede también...

--Claro --dijo ella--. Sí, estaba estudiando, pero no para ser  
médico. En ese tiempo era nada más para los exámenes del colegio.  
Todos hacen eso. La escuela de medicina vino mucho después.

--Ah --dijo él, y apartó la mirada--. Perdón. Hay muchas cosas de  
tu tiempo que no he podido entender. Los libros fueron mucho más  
difíciles, cuando me quedé solo.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»


	4. Parte 4

¨

**Despechos (Parte 4)**

por Kristine Batey  
versión castellana de Miguel García  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

Kagome estiró una mano y la descansó en el brazo de él.

--Lo siento tanto --dijo--. La perdiste porque era médico, como  
yo. ¿Puedes... quisieras contármelo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

--Fiebre --dijo--. Se llevó como a la mitad de la aldea. Ella y  
Kaede los cuidaron. Un día se enfermó ella, como los demás.  
Dolor de garganta, todo blanco por dentro de la garganta, la  
lengua roja entera y después... fiebre, delirio, ronchas rojas en  
toda la piel. Igual que todos.

Kagome cerró los ojos.

--Escarlatina --musitó.

Media aldea muerta por un vulgar estrepreptococo faríngeo.  
Repasó mentalmente su monólogo estreptocócico. _Aquí está  
la receta. Te vas a sentir mejor en un par de días, pero tienes que  
tomarte todas las pastillas, o te va a volver. Quédate en la casa  
y no vayas al colegio hasta que lleves veinticuatro horas tomando  
el remedio. Llámame si no te sientes mucho mejor para el fin de  
semana, ¿sí?_ Se estremeció. La medicina del siglo dieciséis.  
Llámame si alucinas, si te moriste, si tienes las articulaciones  
tan inflamadas que no puedes caminar, si te dejaron de funcionar  
los riñones, si tienes las válvulas coronarias deshechas, si  
tienes cualquiera de las secuelas que a nosotros en el siglo  
veintiuno nos cabe esperar en paises tercermundistas, pero tan  
rarísima vez en los antiguos dominios de Musashi, que hemos  
escrito informes y enviado copias por todo el mundo cuando  
aparece algún síntoma avanzado.

Recordó a Kikyo como la había visto por última vez, joven y  
modosa y sonriente... habría sido colegiala, tal vez universitaria.  
Kagome había visto a miles de Kikyos en su carrera, les había  
pasado un algodón por las manchas de sus faringes irritadas, les  
había dado palmaditas en la mano y entregado la receta. Ellas le  
sonreían, la querían, habían estado enfermas y ahora la doctora  
las había hecho mejorarse.

Inuyasha dijo en voz queda: --¿Kagome, te encuentras bien?

Ella seguía en la choza, con la mano todavía en el brazo de él;  
lo vio amable, preocupado. Había dicho su nombre. Ella se rió  
un poquito y dijo:

--Debería estarte consolando yo. --Hizo una pausa, y luego  
añadió--: Inuyasha --La cara de él no cambió de expresión. ¿Había  
advertido la reacción de ella al nombrarla él? Suspiró--. ¿Kaede  
murió ahí también?

--Kaede fue años después. Hubo un día en que no se sintió bien,  
pero no fue terrible. Falleció en sueños. --Hizo un alto, volvió  
a apartar la mirada--. Me... hubo otra muchacha, una muchacha de  
la aldea, poco más de un año después de eso. Es muy posible que  
no la recuerdes, ella habría sido un niño más, si la viste. Nos... volví  
a casarme. Tuvimos un bebé, pero nació muy pronto y no vivió más  
que un ratito. Y luego, unos días después, mi... Hanae... la madre  
murió.

--Ay, Inuyasha --dijo ella. Esta vez el nombre le vino fácilmente  
a los labios. Volvió a ponerle una mano en el brazo. No tenía  
necesidad de preguntar; podía imaginarse a la partera, una mujer  
que había estado ordeñando o barriendo antes de ser llamada al  
alumbramiento, para recibir en sus manos inmundas a las criaturas  
minúsculas, lastimosas, condenadas; ingresando a la vulva para  
extraer la placenta y colonizar a la pobre, afligida, joven madre,  
con un ramillete de microorganismos. El bebé había sido lo  
bastante maduro como para vivir un poquito. Pensó en el hospital  
que era su segunda casa, en la UCI neonatal con sus monitores y  
sus bombas peristálticas y calefactores y bililuces y sus lavabos  
a pedal con jabón antibiótico, los bebitos bien envueltos.  
_Detesto este lugar_ --pensó--. _Me quiero ir a mi casa_.

--Lo siento --dijo--. Ojalá hubiera estado aquí... yo, la persona  
que soy ahora. Ojalá hubiera podido estar aquí para salvarlos.

Él sonrió un poquito:

--¿De modo que eres buena médica?

Ella correspondió la sonrisa.

--Sí, soy buena médica. ¿Te parece graciosa la idea?

--No --dijo él--. Siempre fuiste buena médica. Siempre nos  
cuidaste bien. Eras una experta con los remedios que traías de  
tu casa. Siempre impresionaste a Kaede.

Kagome bufó. --Era una mocosa --dijo--. Era pura improvisación.  
Me compré un libro de primeros auxilios y no sabes cómo lo  
estudiaba... tenía tanto miedo de que alguien se muriera.  
--Sacudió la cabeza--. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza ser médico.  
Iba a enseñar en una escuela o a trabajar en una oficina hasta  
encontrar marido. Y es que... --Bajó la vista, mirándose las  
manos-- ...echaba de menos... hacer algo importante. De primera  
se me ocurrió ser enfermera, pero los que tienen el poder son los  
médicos. Las decisiones las toman los médicos. Así que se me  
ocurrió hacerme obstetra, un médico que atiende los embarazos  
y los partos, porque me parecía un buen trabajo para una mujer.  
Pero cuando estaba haciendo mi internado hice una rotación en  
la sala de emergencias, y quedé enganchada. Entraba la gente  
hecha pedazos, y saltaba yo a salvarlos. Era como estar aquí...  
--Se detuvo, abochornada--. Me imagino que no se me entiende  
absolutamente nada de lo que digo.

Él ponderó aquello:

--_Sala de emergencias_ salía en uno de tus libros. La _rotación_ no la  
conozco... Me parece que decías que fuiste a ese lugar a aprender,  
y que te gusta cuidar de la gente que ha estado en batallas.  
Siempre fuiste buena para eso. Son astutos de tenerte a ti como  
médica.

Kagome sintió las mejillas calientes. ¡Un halago por parte de  
Inuyasha! ¿Habrase visto?

--Qué bueno --dijo--. Todos los que me conocían dijeron que  
estaba loca.

Pero pensó, _No todos_. Y se acordó de Hojo Junsei preparando  
jarras de café, masajeándole los pies cansados, luciéndose con  
ella ante los dubitativos padres de él. Luciéndose con ella ante  
su flamante esposa. Había estado orgulloso de ella. ¿Qué había  
pasado?

--¿Qué te pasó en la pierna? --preguntó.

--Cañonazo --dijo él.

--¿_Cañonazo_? --repitó ella--. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Aquí? ¿Eso le pasó  
a la casa?

Él bufó. --Guerra. Estuve en la milicia.

--¿En la _milicia_? ¿Fuiste samurai?

Él sonrió con eso. Los colmillos se habían ido para siempre, y  
había una brecha en su sonrisa. Inuyasha no había estado  
dieciocho minutos todas las mañanas de los últimos veinte años  
pasándose hilo dental.

--Los ricos desgraciados de las casas elegantes son samurai. Yo  
soy un sujeto de vive en una aldeíta. Era raso.

Kagome estaba boquiabierta.

--¡Inuyasha, tú eres un héroe! ¡Eres el hijo del gran Inutaisho!  
¡Mataste a un dragón! ¡Destruiste la _Shikon no Tama_! ¡Tienes una  
sangre más noble que... que la de todos los samurai juntos! ¿Cómo  
es posible que fueras soldado raso y nada más?

Él miró un punto por sobre el hombro de ella:

--Inutaisho ya murió. El dragón ya murió. La _Shikon no Tama_ ya...  
no existe. Es una fábula.

Kagome se estremeció, pensando en el fiero y altivo Señor  
Inuyasha como carne de cañón, a las órdenes de algún tipejo que  
no calificaba ni para contar las historias de la _Shikon no Tama_.

--Y dime --dijo ella--, ¿qué hacías como... como soldado?

Él no la miró a los ojos:

--Cosas de soldado. Recibir órdenes. Matar humanos. Emborracharme  
con sake barato. Fornicar con putas. Todo tipo de cosas que jamás  
hubiera hecho cuando era _hanyo_. --Se volvió, de modo de hablarle  
directo a la cara--. Nunca violé a nadie. Jamás prendí fuego a  
alguna aldea. Jamás saqueé. Nunca te habría deshonrado ni a ti  
ni a Kikyo haciendo esas cosas.

Algo en el rostro de él la conmovió, y Kagome le tomó una mano con  
las dos suyas.

--Te alcanzó una bala de cañón --invitó con delicadeza.

Él sacudió la cabeza, recuperándose un tanto:

--Estábamos en un puto pantanal, tratando de pelear, pero más  
que nada tratando de no pisar en el lugar equivocado y terminar  
ahogados. Milord Imbécil de Mierda, que estaba tan enamorado de  
las costumbres extranjeras, llegó con sus cañones y sus mosquetes  
cristianos. Bueno --cogitó--, ahí estábamos nosotros con espadas,  
cayendo como moscas, así que ¿quién era más imbécil? Yo me estaba  
felicitando, que por ágil y astuto había salido con vida, cuando  
se sintió un silbido, los hombres que estaban al lado mío cayeron  
todos, y de ahí la pierna no me aguantó. Ni siquiera sentí dolor  
al principio, de tan... sorprendido de sentirme caer. Jamás se me  
ocurrió que iba a caer.

Kagome bajó los párpados a la mitad:

--¿Dónde te dio?

Las cejas de él se alzaron, inquisitivas:

--¿Dónde? En la pierna. En el muslo.

--¿La rodilla? --preguntó ella--. ¿O más cerca de la cadera?

--Arriba de la rodilla. En la mitad del muslo. Todo el puto muslo.  
¿Qué importa? La pierna no servía. El hueso asomaba. Caí en  
el pantano y los demás cayeron encima mío. Murieron. Yo viví.  
El enemigo no tomaba prisioneros. Estuve tres días tirado en la  
fetidez maldita del pantano, debajo de una pila de cadáveres,  
hombres con los que había estado bebiendo unos días antes.  
--Suspiró.

--No maldigas al agua del pantano --dijo ella--. Te salvó la vida.

--¿Cómo sabes eso? --preguntó él.

--El agua de pantano tiene alta acidez. Es antiséptica. Evitó que  
murieras de la infección.

--Vaya --dijo él--. Me escondí en ella, también. Cuando el enemigo  
llegó a rematarnos, me hundí bajo la superficie lo más que pude.  
No sé como, pero no me vieron. Un sacerdote me sacó, un viejo  
bueno, no como nuestro amigo el _hoshi_. Me compuso lo mejor  
que pudo, y los dos huimos cuando llegó la segunda oleada de  
combates. Traté de volver a reportarme a mi destacamento, pero ya  
no quedaba destacamento. Al final, me rendí y me volví a mi casa.

--¿Nuestro amigo el _hoshi_? --dijo ella.

Él apartó la mirada.

--No sé --dijo--. Cada cual siguió su camino. Myoga se volvió a  
Kyushu. Miroku y Sango se fueron al norte, y el _kitsune_ con  
ellos. Sango estaba enojada conmigo por casarme con Kikyo.  
Me dijo que Kikyo había tratado de hacerte daño...

--Esa criatura no era Kikyo --contestó ella--. No pasó nada.  
--Suspiró--. No queda nadie, entonces.

--Pásame el pie --dijo él, estirando una mano.

Ella obedeció. Él recogió la linterna y volvió a estudiar el pie,  
pasando con suavidad un pulgar sobre la planta. Rozó la astilla,  
y ella dio un respingo. Él hizo un sonido afirmativo y apretó el  
talón. Ella inspiró súbitamente y zangoloteó el pie; él asió la  
extremidad con mayor fuerza y dirigió una mirada estricta por  
encima de los dedos del pie.

--¿Quieres que la saque o no? --preguntó--. Quédate quieta.

Ella relajó la pierna y lo miró pestañeando con mansedumbre.

--¿Por qué tienes rojas las uñas de los pies? --preguntó él.

--Por la boda --contestó ella.

--Ah --dijo él--, la boda. Ha de tenerse las uñas de los pies  
rojas, desde luego. Pero no las uñas de las manos.

--Soy médico --dijo ella--. Me lavo las manos decenas de veces al  
día, y necesito ver si tengo las uñas limpias.

--Me alegro --dijo él--. Parte de ti sigue siendo sensata. ¿Fue  
buena la boda?

--Fue buena la boda --dijo ella, como en un eco.

Fue una combinación de cosas lo que le propinó el azote: Falta  
de sueño. Exceso de alcohol. El relato triste de un audaz joven  
héroe devenido en viudo y soldado. La pérdida de los amigos.  
La pierna inservible. El dolor en su respectivo pie. El dolor en su  
respectivo corazón. De pronto Kagome estuvo llorando, a gritos,  
a sollozos enormes, horrorosos, berreantes, y no podía parar.  
Inuyasha se paralizó, con los ojos engrandecidos, luego extendió  
una mano y la hizo, torpemente, sentarse sobre su rodilla buena.  
Ya no tenía la expresión de veterano curtido de espantos; estaba  
aturullado, tímido, un chicuelo otra vez. Kagome se rió al verlo,  
y luego lloró más fuerte. Él se la acercó, abrazándola contra su  
hombro y la meció. Su amigo, su querido y viejo amigo.

--Kagome --dijo--. Te hice daño. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice?

--De... --dijo ella--. De... después de que... después de que  
me fui de aquí... ese... día... ese... último día... --Y de ahí tuvo  
que parar para llorar unos minutos. La cara de él era la viva  
imagen del pánico, mientras alternaba entre mecerla y darle  
palmaditas en una u otra parte del cuerpo... cabeza, hombro,  
brazo, espalda, brevemente en la oreja...

--¡Au! En la oreja no --dijo ella, y se echó a reír y a llorar de  
nuevo.

Respiró hondo y volvió a empezar, intentando serenar la voz.

--Después... de que... me fui... de aquí... ese... último...  
día...

Cerró los ojos. Tenía apenas quince años. Acababa de despedirse  
de sus amigos, de sus camaradas. Ellos se quedaban, y ella se  
iba. Durante casi un año ella había sido el centro del grupo, el  
punto de cohesión. Ahora era la foránea. Habían cerrado filas y  
la habían desvinculado, por el bien de la causa. Sango, abatida y  
estragada, había cedido al plan, permaneciendo muda porque  
no podía concordar con los demás. Hasta el lloroso Shippo había  
cedido. E Inuyasha... su primer y más querido amigo, la había  
despedido, había elegido a otra y a ella la había dejado  
marcharse, la había mirado echarse al pozo para siempre... _Te  
hice daño. ¿Qué hice?_ Aspiró otra bocanada de aire y continuó.

--Había un muchacho de mi escuela que dijo que me quería.  
Sa... sa... salí con él por despecho, de rebote.

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño.

--De rebote --dijo, repitiendo el término--. Esa frase no la  
entiendo...

Ella ponderó el asunto; inspiró:

--De rebote. Como pelota. Choqué, reboté, él me atrapó.

--Ah --dijo él.

¿Qué cara era esa? ¿Tristeza? ¿Culpa? ¿Quebranto?

--Seguimos toda la escuela --dijo ella--, y la universidad y... y  
después.

--Era tu esposo --dijo Inuyasha--. ¿Murió?

--No --dijo ella--, no era mi esposo, y no, no murió. Vivíamos  
juntos, estábamos... estábamos juntos, pero nunca casados.  
Nunca lo legalizamos, nunca hubo boda, nunca... siempre  
entendimos que no hacía falta oficializarlo. Nunca quise que fuera  
oficial. Yo necesitaba... quería dejar las opciones abiertas. Y él  
también, me imagino. Porque hace como un año él... se encontró...  
otra...

Estaba llorando de nuevo.

--La boda era de él --conjeturó Inuyasha--. La boda de la que  
volviste era de ese hombre, el hombre que amaste.

Y por supuesto que eso era cierto. El hombre que ella había  
amado.

--Perdón --sollozó--. Perdón. No lo pude evitar. No pude evitar  
enamorarme. Sé que te prometí...

Él contorsionó las cejas un momento, extrañado, luego recordó.

--Tranquila --dijo--. Yo tampoco pensé en ti todos los días.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y ella prorrumpió en carcajadas y  
sollozos al mismo tiempo.

--¿De modo que tuviste que ir a esa boda? --preguntó Inuyasha.

--Quise ir --dijo ella--. Era lo correcto. No... no terminamos  
enojados. Él de verdad la quiere mucho a ella. Hacen muy buena  
pareja. Me alegro por ellos.

--Ah --dijo él--. Y por eso estás borracha y llorando.

--Es que... --dijo ella--. ¿Por qué no pude ser la primera elección?  
¿Una vez por los menos?

Él bajó la mirada. Ahora tenía el rostro muy triste.

--Hermosa Kagome --dijo--. Siempre amable, siempre dispuesta  
a entregar. Los salva a todos. Mata al malo y se va en silencio,  
dejando a los demás vivir felices. Su amante la traiciona y ella  
le da buenos deseos. Arregla a la gente enferma, endereza  
entuertos, es generosa y buena, y todo el resto del mundo sigue  
su vida siendo egoísta y tonto.

Ella lo miró con hosquedad tajante, temiendo por un momento que  
se estuviera burlando, pero no había ningún asomo de ironía en él.

--Ese hombre no tiene honra --dijo él--. No es digno de ti. Que se  
haya entregado a otra estando enlazado contigo...

--La quería --dijo Kagome, con voz delicada.

Inuyasha agrió el gesto:

--Su corazón era tuyo por derecho. No era libre de amar a otra.  
Es una deshonra, usar así a una mujer.

Ella suspiró y lo miró a los ojos.

--Amaste mucho a Kikyo --dijo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, luego él dijo: --Sí.

--Él ama mucho a su nueva esposa --le dijo ella--. Juntos es como  
deben estar. Tú debías estar junto a Kikyo. La perdiste y lo  
lamento. Yo no quiero que él esté conmigo, cuando es más feliz  
con otra persona. Yo quiero... --Pensó un momento--. Yo quiero  
esa clase de amor para mí. Nunca ha sucedido. Ojalá lo hubiera  
tenido. No entiendo por qué fui enviada hasta acá. Se me ocurrió  
que conocerte a ti era por algo así como el destino. ¿Por qué yo?  
¿Por qué no podía otra persona devolverte a la vida? Alguna  
lugareña de por aquí. --Y con una súbita idea contestó a su propia  
pregunta--. Porque te correspondía estar con Kikyo --musitó--.  
Porque la persona que te liberara tenía que ser alguien que se  
volviera a su casa cuando el show se acabara. Detesto al destino.

--Tal vez tú tengas tu propio destino --dijo él--. Te hiciste médica  
Salvas gente. ¿Habrías hecho eso de haberte quedado a este otro  
lado?

--¿Y eso es todo? --plañió ella--. ¿Eso quería el destino con  
nosotros? A Kikyo le tocan diez meses de vida, tú te quedas cojo  
y a mí me toca... ¿_orientación vocacional_? Después de todos esos  
meses de... de peleas, de dolor, y...

--¿Preferirías no haberlos vivido? --preguntó él--. Yo no. --Su  
sonrisa era plácida.

Ella estiró una mano y le tocó la cara, luego retrajo la mano.

--No --dijo--. Prefiero haberlos vivivo.

Y luego dijo:

--Vente conmigo.

Él pestañeó y se sentó algo más derecho.

--¿Que me vaya contigo? ¿Por el pozo? ¡No! ¡No puedo hacer  
eso! ¿Cómo voy a poder? ¿Eso quieres? ¿Para eso viniste?

--No sé por qué estoy aquí --admitió ella--. Es que me hacía  
falta... algo. Así que decidí intentar con el pozo. No estaba ni  
pensando. Me imagino que nada más quería ver gente que había  
sido importante para mí, y volver a tiempos más felices. No se me  
ocurrió que Kikyo no iba a estar viva. No se me ocurrió nada de  
nada. Me imagino que... se me ocurrió que podía volver. Se me  
ocurrió que iba volver, y que todos ustedes iban a estar aquí, y  
que todos íbamos a ser felices, como éramos antes...

Había tenido una imagen en la cabeza. Todos eran jóvenes otra  
vez, iban veloces por los bosques, ella iba subida a hombros de  
Inuyasha, su pelo plateado rozándole la cara... _Me gustan las  
garras_, había dicho ella. _Y los colmillos. Y los ojos dorados. Y  
las orejas de perro. Y correr por los bosques en la espalda de  
Inuyasha_.

Jamás volverían a correr por el bosque.

Aun convenciéndolo de irse con ella a punta de ruegos o zalamería,  
aun si le arreglaban la pierna; ya nunca más volverían a ser  
jóvenes, la pierna ya nunca más estaría íntegra, y sus almas,  
sin heridas, nunca más.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»


	5. Parte 5

¨

**Despechos (Parte 5)**

por Kristine Batey  
versión castellana de Miguel García  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

--¿Por qué he de volver contigo? --preguntó él--. Yo no entiendo  
tu mundo. En tu mundo hay lugar para mí. ¿Qué haría allá?

--¿Qué haces aquí? --respondió ella.

Las mejillas de él se pusieron rosadas:

--Tengo... trabajo, corto leña, los aldeanos hacen trueque  
conmigo... --Apartó la mirada, con la boca hecha un línea delgada.  
No tenía nada; era un verdadero indigente, y lo sabía--. He visto  
tu época. No hay bosque, nada que yo pueda hacer que sea útil  
o valga la pena. No tengo estudios, ni... colegio, o universidad.  
He leído tus libros, sé que la gente de tu Tokio ha de tener  
estudios, una enseñanza. Yo no tengo nada. ¿A qué podría  
dedicarme?

Ella dijo en un hilo de voz:

--Bueno, después de unos meses, podrías caminar.

Se quedaron en silencio un minuto, durante el cual él no la miró  
a la cara. Por último, dijo:

--En fin. Es una tentación, ¿no te parece? Más grande que la  
tentación de la Shikon no Tama. --Alzó la mirada--. Ocupémonos de  
ese pie antes que tus mi-cro-or-ga-nismos... le den una infección.

Asió el pie. Sometida, ella se lo permitió.

--De verdad leíste ese libro de primeros auxilios, ¿cierto? --dijo ella.

Él dirigió el haz de la linterna a la planta del pie.

--Y el libro de biología --dijo--. Y el de matemática, que no es tan  
difícil como tú decías. Y el de inglés, que es muy difícil. Y el de  
historia. --Suspiró--. Según calculo yo, este es el año 1584 de la  
era cristiana. Hace meses nos llegaron noticias de que el Señor  
Imbécil Nobunaga había sido asesinado. En unos años más mi  
antiguo hogar de Kyushu caerá ante Hideyoshi, y a la larga  
nuestro Hojo será derrotado

Ella reaccionó al nombre; él alzó una ceja.

--El hombre que yo... el hombre que se casó... era un Hojo  
--explicó ella.

--Ah, Kagome era mujer de samurai --dijo él, recorriendo la planta  
del pie con la luz.

--No era samurai --dijo ella--. Analista de sistemas.

--No sé que es eso --dijo él.

--Yo tampoco.

Inuyasha bajó la linterna y le sonrió por sobre el pie.

--_Yo_ soy un hombre que corta leña. Eso sí se puede entender.

--Vente conmigo --dijo ella.

--No hay leña que cortar allá --contestó él.

--Por favor --dijo ella--. Me podrías hacer compañía.

--Ah. Ahora me tocaría a mí atajar "rebotes".

Kagome se mordió el labio:

--No sé. Ya no sé qué tengo en el alma.

--Eso --dijo él--, lo puedo entender.

De repente, Kagome se sintió abrumada por una terrible necesidad.  
Echó un vistazo subrepticio de un lado a otro de la estancia: ni  
sombra de algo parecido a un orinal.

--Inuyasha --dijo--. ¿Tienes...? Tengo que... ¿hay letrina?

Él la miró sin pestañear:

--¿Letrina? Hay bosque.

Kagome se reclinó, cerró los ojos y emitió un lamento.

--Detesto esta era --dijo--. O sea, no todo. Pero este aspecto...  
este aspecto lo destesto.

Abrió los ojos. Él estaba acuclillado junto a ella en ese  
inusitado modo de cojo, ofreciendo una mano. Ella le permitió  
levantarla. Él consiguió erguirse de pie... el único pie... y  
valiéndose de la muleta se aprontó para, de un jalón, ponerla  
de pie... único pie. Lindo par hacían. Él se apresuró, tanto como  
les era posible apresurarse, a guiarla afuera, hacia los árboles,  
él rengueando con su muleta. Ella iba con gesto dolorido y  
procurando pisar con el talón, tratando de no clavarse más aún   
la astilla en la planta.

Se detuvieron en un área de matorrales relativamente recóndita.

--Date vuelta --dijo ella.

--A sus órdenes, Dama Kagome --dijo él, dándole la espalda--. No  
te mees el pie o vas a tener que lavártelo otra vez.

Ella bufó. --Me lo voy a tener que lavar otra vez de todos modos,  
pero no por eso. La orina es estéril.

--"La orina es estéril" --repitió él--. ¿Qué es eso en palabras de  
verdad?

Ella suspiró. --No te pongas difícil. El meado es limpio. Sin  
microorganismos.

--Tate --dijo él--. Habrase visto. Es bien hediondo, eso sí. Pero  
no tanto como la mierda. ¿La mierda no es estéril, verdad?

--No --dijo ella. Se hallaba a pierna pelada en un conglomerado  
de matas, con la vejiga doliéndole, intentando convencerse de  
despojarse de los calzones y proceder.

--No --repitió--, la mierda es de lo más inestéril que hay.

--Alguien tiene que haber planificado mal, poniendo las dos cosas  
tan juntas --dijo él con gran soltura.

Ella prorrumpió en risitas; su esfínter de vejiga gritó.

--No puedo creer que esté parada en un bosque teniendo esta  
conversación contigo --rió.

--¿Vas a hacer? --consultó él.

--Me estoy preparando sicológicamente.

--Demonios --dijo él--. Mujeres.

--Hombres --contestó ella.

El tema había sido una fuente de entretenimiento continuo para  
los varones del grupo. Las muchachas se escurrían en puntillas y  
silencio total, en desesperada búsqueda de intimidad; Kagome  
siempre traía consigo paquetes adicionales de pañuelos de papel  
para la agradecida Sango. Los muchachos se limitaban a  
encontrarse un árbol. En una ocasión ella e Inuyasha habían  
estado sosteniendo una riña acalorada y, sin desatender su lado  
de la discusión, él se había desamarrado los pantalones, soltado  
un chorro hacia los matorrales, y vuelto a atarse, totalmente  
inconsciente del repentino silencio de la atónita Kagome. ¿Se  
acordaba él de aquello? Muy probablemente no.

Carajo. La mínima carterita negra yacía allá en la cocina de su  
madre.

--No puedo --dijo--. No tengo ningún pañuelo.

--Hay un matorral entero lleno de hojas delante tuyo --dijo él.

--Lárgate.

--Para qué, igual tengo que volver a buscarte --dijo él. Se  
recargó contra el árbol más cercano.

Ella estaba de verdad desesperada. Agarrándose de un arbolillo  
para afianzarse, se paró en una pierna y se quitó los calzones de  
seda negra, drapeándoselos sobre un brazo.

--Si te das vuelta, te juro que te mato --dijo.

--No estoy tan desesperado por ver a una mujer meando --dijo él  
airadamente.

Kagome le hizo una mueca a sus espaldas.

--Eres el hombre más grosero que he conocido en toda mi vida.

--Eso ya lo sabías cuando saltaste al pozo --dijo él. Cambió  
levemente su posición contra el árbol con un suspiro exagerado.

Conteniendo la respiración, ella apartó cuanto le fue posible los  
pies y se acuclilló, luego apretó los ojos y liberó el flujo.  
Resonó contra la tierra seca como el chorro de una manguera de  
jardín.

--Tenías tus ganas --observó Inuyasha--. Eso pasa por tomar tanto.

Kagome chilló y miró de un lado a otro en busca de algo para  
arrojarle, pero no había nada a mano salvo los calzones.

--¡Desgraciado! --exclamó--. ¡Infeliz de mierda!

Él se volteó a medias, riéndose.

--¿Esta es _mi_ Kagome? --preguntó--. Se emborracha, dice  
groserías, mea en los bosques...

--Te voy a matar --dijo ella--. Inuyasha, te voy a estrangular con  
estas mismísimas manos.

Él se volteó del todo, ahora con una amplia sonrisa socarrona.

--¡Aaah! --gritó ella--. ¡No me mires! --Se había salpicado las  
piernas, y los calzones todavía le colgaban del brazo.

Él se echó hacia atrás, afirmándose contra el árbol, y estiró las  
manos por delante para apaciguarla.

--¡Negros! --dijo--. ¿Cuando los empezaste a usar negros?

Ella se le fue encima, perdió el equilibrio y se fue de bruces al  
suelo, haciendo desesperados intentos por cubrirse con la falda.

En un instante él estaba a su lado apoyado en la rodilla buena,  
la muleta en el suelo, la risa apagándosele en los ojos.

--¡Kagome! --exclamó, y la levantó del suelo del bosque.

Ella se incorporó aferrada a él, estando ahora los dos de  
rodillas, y sintió la suave tibieza de la tela del kimono junto a  
la cara. Los brazos de él la envolvían; las manos de él estaban  
es su pelo, acariciando el borde desacostumbrado del corte estilo  
garçon. Llorosa como se hallaba, casi se pone a llorar de nuevo,  
de aflicción por su pelo corto, una parte más de la Dama Kagome  
al parecer perdida irremisiblemente. Se apartó de él, lamentando  
haber perdido la risa de un momento antes.

--Estoy bien --dijo--. Es que estoy hecha un desastre.

--Quédate aquí conmigo --dijo él--. Te voy a conseguir sake  
decente, y puedes decir groserías y mear en el bosque todo lo  
que quieras.

Ella le sonrió y le puso una mano en la mejilla, apartando un  
largo mechón de pelo entrecano.

--No _puedo_ --dijo--. No puedo. Tengo una madre de quien  
preocuparme, tengo un hermano. Tengo gente que me necesita.  
Hay pacientes que me necesitan. Ni siquiera puedo quedarme mucho  
rato hoy. Tengo que ir al hospital en la noche, desde una hora antes  
de la medianoche hasta bien entrada la mañana. Hay gente que  
cuenta conmigo. Tengo que estar ahí, y tengo que estar limpia, y  
tengo que estar sobria, y tengo que haber dormido suficiente para  
no ir a cometer algún error que cause que alguien se muera.

Él permaneció sentado y le sonrió tristemente.

--Nunca estuvo escrito que el lugar de Kagome fuera aquí, con  
nosotros --dijo.

--No --musitó ella--. No creo.

Él volvió a asir la muleta y nuevamente los dos se las apañaron  
para ponerse en pie y renguearon de vuelta a la choza.

--Encarguémonos de ese pie, entonces --dijo él--. Aquí fuera, yo  
creo. Hay mejor luz.

La ayudó a llegar al balde situado al lado exterior de la puerta y  
vertió agua en un tiesto para que ella se lavara, silencioso y  
servicial mientras ella usaba un paño para limpiarse la cara, los  
brazos, los muslos y tobillos. Él la sostuvo sin comentario  
mientras ella se ponía sin ninguna ceremonia los calzones de seda  
negra, luego la ayudó a sentarse en el pasto, en un claro de luz  
que había logrado colarse entre las hojas del gran árbol. Una vez  
más, limpió el pie, en busca de la astilla de madera, mirando más  
de cerca y con gesto miope en respuesta al jadeo de ella al tocar  
la punta. Intento infructuosamente asir el extremo con las  
uñas... ¡qué facil hubiera sido el trabajo con sus garras! Había  
traído la linterna, pero las pilas se estaban agotando. Ella se  
acordó de la linternita en el llavero de Shikon no Tama y le pasó  
las llaves, con un sutil gesto de contrición. Él se estaba  
frustrando, el calor del día contribuyendo a mermar su inusitada  
paciencia.

De repente, se echó más adelante y se llevó el talón a la boca,  
chupando y mordiéndolo. Ella soltó un pequeño chillido pero  
apretó los dientes y se quedó quieta. Luego de un momento él  
sonrió, se apartó y escupió.

--¡La saqué! --exclamó. Usó la linternita y examinó atentamente  
el pie--. Salió entera.

--¡La sacaste! --dijo ella, triunfante--. ¿Y ahora me quedó un  
chupón en el pie?

--Así es, su merced --dijo él, y se hizo más adelante y le  
mordisqueó el dedo gordo del pie. Un estremecimiento chispeó  
desde el pie de ella y le subió pierna arriba. Rápidamente, juntó  
las rodillas y se echó un brazo por sobre los senos.

Él le devolvió el pie, y ella retrajo las piernas, contorsionándose  
brevemente para inspeccionar su planta recién liberada. Hubo una  
pausa bochornosa; luego él dijo:

--Si tú... si me arreglaran la pierna. ¿Cómo se haría?

--Depende de cómo se vea por dentro --dijo ella--. Tenemos  
cámaras... máquinas especiales, que toman una imagen del interior  
del cuerpo sin necesidad de abrirlo. --Él asintió, aceptando  
aquello--. Tendría que hacerse quirúrgicamente... lo que significa  
que la _van_ a abrir; un médico entrenado especialmente para eso  
usa un remedio para eliminar el dolor y hace un corte en la pierna  
para abrirla. Es posible que tengan que refracturarla...

--No --dijo él--. No. Olvídalo. Olvídate de eso. No.

Fue como si un telón se hubiera descorrido en su cara, revelando  
un horror indisoluto, revelando al joven que lo había perdido  
todo, postrado indefenso en una pila de cadáveres, esperando a ser  
masacrado, esperando morir de sed o hambre o enfermedad, con el  
cuerpo anegado por el dolor de su pierna hecha pedazos y con el  
agua café que parecía enemiga aun mientras en silencio le salvaba  
la vida. ¿Había pensado en ella, postrado en ese lugar horroroso?  
No; más probable era que hubiese pensado en Kikyo, en Hanae con  
su bebito sin vida, prometiéndoles que pronto estaría con ellas.  
Quizá el agua salvadora había sido, en efecto, su enemiga.

Le puso una mano en el hombro.

--No es tan así --dijo--. Estarías dormido durante toda la... todo  
el procedimiento. Cuando despiertes va a haber dolor, pero hay  
remedios para ayudar con eso, y no es... no vas a sentirte  
impotente, o desesperado.

Él cerró los ojos, y luego dijo en voz queda:

--Kagome, Kagome, lo siento. No estoy... preparado.

Ella se lo acercó y lo abrazó fuerte.

--No va a ser terrible, te lo prometo --dijo. Estaba usando la  
treta del vendedor, la treta del médico: habla del asunto como si  
no quedara más alternativa, como si debiera suceder--. Te van a  
cuidar bien, va a haber alguien contigo. Yo voy a estar presente  
todo el tiempo. La van a reparar, le van a poner yeso... un  
sistema para mantenerla quieta y que sane como corresponde.  
Te va a picar y te vas a aburrir, pero yo te voy a llevar libros, si tú  
quieres, y te voy a acompañar, puedes tener televisión y juegos,  
y van a trabajar contigo para fortalecer los músculos, para  
enseñarte a caminar de nuevo con la pierna...

Titubeó. Esto daba la sensación de ser lo más significativo que  
hubiera dicho en su vida entera, y no lo estaba convenciendo.  
Él, sentado, le tocó la cara como ella había tocado la de él, y miró  
hacia la distancia.

--Hay tumbas --dijo él--. Kikyo, Kaede, Hanae, mi hijo; están  
cerquita de aquí, fuera de la aldea. Las visito... no todos los  
días, pero... si me voy, no iría nadie.

Ella bajó la vista, escogiendo las palabras con tiento:

--Mi casa... mi casa de antes, ahora la casa de mi madre... está  
aquí, en este lugar en muchos años más. Las... las tumbas todavía  
están ahí. Todas siguen ahí.

--Conozco tu casa --dijo él--. Sé de la ciudad de Tokio. Es toda  
de piedra. El bosque se perdió debajo de la piedra y los  
edificios. Nunca podría encontrarlas.

--Están --dijo ella--. Si cuentas los pasos, podemos saber dónde  
están. --Él le dio una mirada agria--. Yo mido los pasos  
--corrigió--. Muéstrame.

Se levantó; ahora el pie estaba apenas dolorido. Extendió una  
mano y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Las tumbas estaban fuera de  
la aldea, al borde del bosque. Los dos se arrodillaron, juntando  
las manos en oración. Aquí estaba Kaede, que había sido madre  
y mentora del grupo a este lado. Aquí estaba Kikyo, su rival, su  
inspiración. El amor de él. Y una muchacha de la aldea, llamada  
Hanae, y un bebé que nunca tuvo nombre, la tumba marcada con  
uno de los jizo pequeñitos que protegían a los niños abortados.  
De hoy en adelante, yo las voy a cuidar, les prometió Kagome.  
Las voy a encontrar y las voy a cuidar, voy a cuidar el corazón de  
Inuyasha.

--Voy a tener que anotar esto --dijo ella. Inuyasha se había  
puesto la chaqueta carmesí del kimono. La sorprendió al extraer  
de sus pliegues un cuaderno de la era moderna y un lápiz. Eran de  
la mochila de ella. Kagome hojeó el cuaderno, maravillada con su  
letra de colegiala, la ocasional nota al margen con su letra y la  
de una compañera... ¿quién? -"Esta clase es taaaaaan  
aburrida!". -"Nishida tiene algo colgando de la nariz!",  
-"Guacala!", -"7 minutos más para irnos! Ya me muero!".  
-"Que vas a hacer el sabado en la tarde? Quieres ir a la  
piscina?", -"Parece que tengo que hacer otra cosa. Sorry".

_¿El sábado?_ --pensó--. _Sorry. El sábado tengo que arreglar lo  
que hice añicos, encontrar lo que perdí, salvar al mundo y hacer  
que me rompan el corazón. Cuando vuelva me voy a hacer doctora,  
porque cuando una empieza a salvar al mundo ya después no puede  
parar_. Arrancó una hoja en blanco del final del cuaderno y se  
lo pasó a Inuyasa; no lo iba a privar del cuaderno, de ese  
pedacito de ella que él había guardado tantos años. Sin ninguna  
palabra él volvió a guardarlo en el kimono. Acompañada por el  
solemne Inuyasha y un puñado de aldeanos curiosos, midió  
puntillosamente la distancia desde el árbol hasta las tumbas, y  
desde el pozo a las tumbas, y luego desde el pozo hasta el árbol-  
dios, en caso de que sus pasos fueran distintos al otro lado una  
vez que se pusiera zapatos. Dobló el papel y se lo guardó en el  
sostén, y se quedaron en silencio, mirándose los dos. Los aldeanos  
esperaban a unos pasos de distancia.

--Ese es el loco --dijo un niño--, ese al que le llevamos comida a  
veces.

--Vente conmigo --dijo ella.

--No --dijo él--. Lo siento.

Le tomó la mano entonces, silencioso en el sol del mediodía, la  
brisa alzando un poco su pelo largo.

Ella suspiró. --Tengo que volver.

--Sí, lo sé --contestó él--. Te voy a dejar a pozo.

Enfilaron al bosque; los aldeanos los miraron un momento y luego  
siguieron con sus vidas.

El pozo estaba en su claro, bañado de sol, rodeado del tibio olor  
a verano. ¿Cómo podía ella pedirle que se fuera? La belleza de  
este lugar, lo agreste de todo, había parecido siempre estar  
enraizado en el alma de él. Lo miró a los ojos. Eran oscuros;  
los ojos dorados de animal ya no estaban, sacrificados para  
siempre por el objeto que había deseado, el objeto que ella había  
vuelto a poner en sus manos, destruyéndolo.

--¿No vas a cambiar de parecer? --preguntó--. ¿Ni siquiera vas a  
tratar de seguirme?

--No sé --dijo él--. No sé.

El corazón de ella dio un vuelco. --¿Pero puede que sí?

--No sé --repitó él--. Puede... puede que lo intente. No sé si me  
va a dejar pasar.

--¿Cuándo? --preguntó ella--. ¿Hoy? No sé si va a estar abierto  
mucho tiempo. Ya he intentado antes. De verdad que sí. No sé por  
qué me dejó pasar esta vez... ¡Traté tantas veces! Te juro que  
traté.

--Tranquila --dijo él--. Sé que trataste. Se cerró justo después  
de que te fuiste la última vez. Traté de seguirte. Se te olvidó la  
mochila.

Ella agachó la cabeza, abrumada de gratitud. Él no se había  
limitado a abandonarla, había tratado de seguirla. ¿Qué hubiera  
pasado de tenerlo en su propio tiempo, en su territorio, esa  
última vez? Pero no; no podía reprocharle a Kikyo esos diez  
cortos meses.

Él se encorvó engorrosamente hasta el suelo y se enderezó con el  
zapato de ella en la mano.

--Esto debe ser tuyo, supongo --dijo, mirándolo como si se tratara  
de alguna especie de araña singularmente poco atractiva--. ¿Es un  
zapato, esto? ¿Te pones cosas así ahora? --Puso un dedo en el  
largo taco aguja. Ella se rió, y los dos dijeron al unísono--: La  
boda.

--Si vienes detrás de mí --dijo ella--, ¿cuándo vas a venir?

Él miró el cielo. --No sé.

--No voy a estar en el templo después de esta noche --dijo ella--.  
Tengo que estar en el hospital a las 23 horas, así que tengo que  
irme por lo menos media hora antes de eso. --Miró su reloj--. Eso  
es en un poquito más de diez horas. Me voy a quedar en el templo  
hasta entonces, pero después de mi guardia voy a tener que irme  
a mi casa.

Él se inclinó para mirar el reloj; obedeciendo a un impulso, ella  
se despojó de este y se lo dio.

--Toma --dijo--. Esta manecilla indica la hora, y la otra los  
minutos. Cuando la más chica llegue aquí, al 10, me voy a estar  
alistando para ir al hospital. La otra manecilla cuenta cinco  
minutos por cada número. La más delgada hace un minuto con  
cada vuelta.

Él lo miró un momento, y dijo:

--Entiendo. Se están moviendo, muy despacio.

--Si no vienes --dijo ella de pronto--, voy a tratar de volver.  
Si no has venido para las 9... cuando la manecilla chica llegue  
aquí --dijo, señalando-- ...voy a hacer un intento más de pasar  
por el pozo, nada más para despedirme. --Tuvo que hacer un alto  
para tragar saliva con esa palabra.

--No va a ser la última vez que lo intente, pero no sé por qué  
estoy aquí --dijo--. No sé si es la boda, o el solsticio, o el sake...  
no sé por qué pude pasar. Tal vez es la última vez, o tal vez  
tenemos que esperar otros veinte años. No sé.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»


	6. Parte 6

**Despechos (Parte 6)**

por Kristine Batey  
versión castellana de Miguel García  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

--Lo voy a pensar --dijo él--. Kagome, lo voy a pensar, te lo  
prometo. Puede que vaya. No sé. Si lo hago, trataré de hacerlo  
antes de que te vayas del templo en la noche. No voy a dejarte  
en ascuas.

--Quédate con el reloj --dijo ella--. No sé si me va a dejar  
volver acá, pero tal vez te deje pasar a ti. Voy a intentar a las  
21 horas, a las 9. Te voy a traer más libros. Te voy a traer lo  
que tú quieras.

--Más libros --dijo él--. Me gustarían más libros. Y... alguna  
otra cosa tuya, cualquier cosa de ti..., no sé qué.

--Ven --dijo ella--. Ven pronto. Tengo que irme, voy a llorar  
otra vez.

Él dejó caer el zapato y la abrazó, envolviéndola con los  
brazos. Ella lo encontró tibio, el kimono carmesí suave y  
familiar contra su cara. Él la apartó delicadamente y hurgó en  
el kimono.

--Tu cuaderno --dijo.

--Quédatelo --dijo ella--, o llévamelo.

Él lo dejó en el reborde del pozo. Ella le tocó sutilmente la  
tela del pecho.

--Ya sé lo que te falta --murmuró--. El rosario.

--Lo tengo --dijo él--. En una caja, en mi casa. Ese no te lo  
pienso devolver.

Luego él se acercó y, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, se  
besaron.

No fue como se hubieran besado años atrás, cuando los dos  
eran casi niños. Ella se apretó contra él, y él contra ella,  
torso con torso, cadera con cadera, muslo con muslo. Fue un beso  
hondo como el alma, con la lengua de él explorándole la boca, la  
de ella palpando la brecha entre sus dientes, la tersura del  
paladar. La mano de él estaba bajo el vestido, acariciando la  
seda negra de la ropa interior, oprimiendo la cadera de ella  
contra la suya. Un beso de grandes, un beso lleno de experiencia  
y lamentación y hambre. Y luego terminó, y fue hora de que ella  
volviera por el pozo.

Como había hecho años antes, él la tomó de la mano mientras  
ella subía al reborde del pozo.

--Si decides venir --dijo ella--. Dícelo a alguien. Dile a uno de  
los aldeanos. No cometas una idiotez, porque podrías... morirte  
al fondo del pozo por haberte roto la otra puta pierna.

--Si lo intento, no me va a pasar nada --dijo él.

--¡Avísale a _alguien_! --dictaminó ella.

--Bueno, bueno. Le voy a decir a alguien. Si es que decido  
intentarlo.

Ella miró el interior del pozo. Incluso a mediodía, el fondo  
estaba oscuro allá abajo. ¿Y si el pozo ya estaba cerrado? ¿Y si  
no podía volver a su casa? ¿Y si se estrellaba contra el fondo y  
se rompía las piernas, el cuello...? Cerró los ojos y puso las  
manos en los hombros de él para afianzarse.

--¿Kagome? --dijo Inuyasha.

Ella abrió los ojos y encontró esos profundos ojos café que  
miraban los de ella. No ojos dorados. No había colmillos. No  
había garras. No había orejas de perro. Y ahora esta cara, esta  
cara de hombre grande, sería para siempre la cara de Inuyasha en  
los recuerdos ella.

--Si no vienes --le dijo--, si te quedas aquí y te vuelves a casar  
y tienes un hijo, tienes que hacer que la partera se lave las manos.

--Kagome --volvió a decir él.

Ella alzó la voz. --¡Esto es _importante_, Inuyasha! Esto es  
lo más importante que te he dicho en mi vida. ¡Tienes que hacer  
lo que te digo! Tienes que... sacar la espada y ponerte al lado  
de la mujer, pero no puedes dejar que nadie toque a tu esposa o a  
tu bebé con las manos sucias, ¿entiendes? ¡_Inuyasha_!

--Kagome --contestó él--. Entiendo.

--Si no vienes, voy a tratar de volver con algunos libros.

Y entonces saltó al pozo. Por primera y única vez en su vida  
miró hacia arriba durante el salto, y, así, por primera y única  
vez vio lo que habría visto de haber mirado hacia arriba todas y  
cada una de las veces que él la había visto saltar: su cara de  
pesar, sus ojos grandes de añoranza, memorizando la cara de ella  
como si nunca jamás la fuera a ver otra vez.

Aterrizó en algo duro y afilado: el taco aguja de su pie vuelto  
hacia arriba. Se sobó el trasero. Si Inuyasha llegaba por el  
pozo, la encontraría con un feo moretón en la nalga derecha.  
Si llegaba por el pozo. Muy probablemente, no llegaría.

Muy probablemente, él no vendría. Inluso ahora, el pozo  
podía haberse cerrado tras ella. Miró el zapato en su mano,  
recordando que el otro yacía en el pasto donde Inuyasha lo había  
tirado. ¿Llegaría el príncipe a buscar a la dondella... Bueno, a  
la mujer que había perdido el zapato? ¿O simplemente empezaría a  
probárselo a los pies disponibles del otro lado? Se metió el  
zapato al bolsillo que contenía el resto del sake, luego buscó a  
tientas la escalerilla y apoyó la frente contra esta. Tenía que  
dormir. No pensaría en esta cosa ahora, porque no podía soportar  
el pensar, ver esa cara desaparecer allá por arriba.

La escalerilla era vieja pero sólida. Ella era más vieja y menos  
ágil. Salió del pozo con rodillas y codos raspados, a la luz  
mortecina de la casa del pozo. Hacía calor; afuera el sol  
azotaba el techo vetusto. Salió al patio del templo, cegada  
por la luz del día. Los sonidos habían vuelto, el tráfico y los  
trenes y los aviones; al otro lado no había sino trinos. Cerró  
los ojos contra la luz y escuchó. Un bosquecillo rodeaba el  
recinto del templo, todo cuanto quedaba del bosque de Inuyasha.  
Los trinos seguían allí; los descendientes de los pájaros que  
habían cantado para ella y para Inuyasha esa mañana le cantaban  
ahora. Cruzó rengueando el patio, sintiendo las losetas calientes  
bajo los pies. Inuyasha siempre había ido descalzo; así había  
sentido él las piedras. Le hacía falta dormir, le hacía falta un  
baño, le hacía falta amor.

Algo detrás de la casa llamó su atención. Una entrada de  
vehículos subía serpeando desde la calle hasta la parte trasera  
del recinto. Allí, al final de la entrada, estaba su auto.  
Caminó despacio hasta este, llena de estupor. ¿Cómo había llegado  
aquí? Miró por la ventana del conductor: había una llave desnuda  
en el encendido. Cuando don Perfecto se había ido, se había  
acordado de llevárselo todo, pero había olvidado devolverle la  
llave del auto. ¿Qué otras llaves había olvidado devolver?  
¿La llave del departamento? ¿Del buzón? ¿De su corazón?  
Kagome se preguntó si él mismo había venido a dejar el auto, o si  
simplemente le había pasado la llave a alguien más. ¿Y si estaba  
arrepentido? ¿Y si el auto había sido un pretexto para  
encontrarla aquí? Lo imaginó buscando por el templo vacío, la  
casa y las demás construcciones, sin imaginar nunca que ella había  
saltado al pozo, sin imaginar nunca lo que había al otro lado. A  
todas luces Miyu era su destino. Quizá por eso se había abierto  
el pozo: para no ponerlo en riesgo a él. Quizá Higurashi Kagome  
no significaba nada para el destino, quizá era un peón susceptible  
de ser sacrificado o sacado para no estorbar en los juegos de  
otras personas.

Mantenía una muda de ropa en el auto, y zapatos más  
razonables. Abrió el maletero: una blusa, jeans, ropa interior,  
calcetines, zapatillas deportivas, pulcramente empacados en un  
bolso junto a su maletín negro, el equivalente médico de arco y  
carcaj. Algunos libros...: publicaciones médicas, una novela, un  
libro sobre logística de salas de emergencia. Nada que Inuyasha  
quisiera. ¿Seguían sus libros del colegio en la casa? Tal vez  
todavía habría algunos libros univesitarios de su hermano.

Los gatos la recibieron en la puerta. No había señales de  
que Sota hubiera pasado. Hizo un alto en la cocina, abrió una  
lata de comida de gato, y tiró las pantis a la basura. Se llevó  
el suéter con ella a su antiguo dormitorio; iba a necesitar  
llevarlo a la tintorería, al igual que el vestidito negro. Dejó  
la ropa interior de algodón encima de la cama, decidiendo lavar  
la seda negra y colgarla a secar en el sol estival mientras se  
bañaba. A él le habían gustado esos calzones de seda negra; no  
quería desencantarlo. En la copa derecha del sostén encontró la  
hoja de cuaderno. Eso lo iba a hacer hoy antes de dormir.

Se duchó, se echó champú en el pelo y se restregó la piel sucia,  
y luego se dio un remojo en la tina, intentando a pura fuerza  
de voluntad seguir despierta, sentirlo a él si venía. Salió desnuda  
de la tina y se secó con la toalla, deleitándose con el olor a  
limpio de su persona. A él le fascinaba su olor. Esta vez ella  
había estado pasada al humo del casamiento, y sucia, y tal vez  
apestando a sake. ¿Acaso por eso él no había vuelto con ella?  
¿Porque olía mal? Pero a lo mejor vendría.

Tenía hambre. Se vistió con los jeans y la camiseta, con la  
seda negra debajo; encontró las llaves y cruzó rápidamente la  
calle, a un pequeño café, y pidió un sándwich para llevar. Había  
un mercado cercano; compró carne de res, judías verdes y cebollas,  
también fresas. Si él llegaba, habría cena, un donburi simple, y  
en gran cantidad, en caso de que apareciera Sota con o sin novia.  
Se apresuró en volver; no había señas de él. ¿Había venido y  
encontrado la casa vacía? Sin duda, habría esperado. Empezó el  
arroz en la arrocera, luego sacó la hoja de cuaderno.

Midió primero la distancia en pasos desde el pozo al árbol; eso  
le diría cuánto ajustar sus cifras, ahora que llevaba zapatos.  
Luego contó los pasos desde el pozo. Dio la impresión de que iba  
a terminar en el pavimento, y el corazón se le encogió, pero se  
detuvo dentro del perímetro del templo, dentro del bosquecillo, a  
más de un metro de la cerca. Había un arbolito en el lugar,  
nacido de la semilla del árbol-dios. Necesitaba algo para marcar  
el lugar; quitó la Shikon no Tama amarilla del llavero y la colgó  
de una rama: para oración en memoria de los muertos. Volvió  
a contar los pasos hasta el árbol-dios; la medida era exacta.  
Volvió sobre sus pasos y se encontró de nuevo ante el arbolito  
que se nutría de los restos de la jovencita que una vez había sido  
su rival, y de la muchacha que vino después de ella, y del bebé  
que sólo vivió un momento. Se arrodilló y juntó las manos.  
_Lo siento_ --les dijo en silencio--, _siento que hayan estado solas  
tanto tiempo. Prometo que vendré seguido a visitarlas_.

Si Inuyasha no venía por el pozo, significaba que había otra  
tumba más en este lugar.

Posó una mano en el arbolito, abrumada de aflicción ante la  
idea imposible de que el hombre con quien había reído y llorado  
esa mañana, el hombre que había sentido cálido en sus brazos y en  
su boca, el hombre enojón, triste, resignado, grosero y vital que  
ese mismísimo día la había besado y se había burlado de ella y  
había intentado arreglar la parte de ella que estaba herida,  
estuviera aquí, que fuera polvo, que hubiera sido polvo en este  
lugar cuando ella había respirado su primer hálito y en todos sus  
años de infancia aquí, todos los años de su crecimiento y adultez.  
Estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir llorando; dio media  
vuelta y caminó cuesta arriba hasta el árbol-dios y puso la mano  
en él, como lo había hecho con su vástago.

--Inuyasha --dijo en voz alta--, estoy aquí en el árbol. Te  
toca a ti venir por el pozo y sanar este hueco en mi alma.

Pero nada sucedió, y él no apareció.

Tenía que dormir. Desde luego que él sabía cómo llegar al  
dormitorio que fuera de ella, pero se vio acometida por el miedo  
irracional de que él no lograra subir las escaleras y diera media  
vuelta y se volviera a su casa. Sacó una silla de playa plegable  
de aluminio desde el cobertizo que servía de bodega, y la instaló  
cerca de la casa del pozo, bajo la sombra del árbol-dios. Lo  
imaginó a él saliendo del pozo, llegando mientras ella dormía,  
tocándole el pelo. De seguro, no daría media vuelta, al verla  
allí. Se estiró bajo la luz moteada del sol y durmió.

El estómago la despertó. Era entrada la tarde, casi la hora  
de comer. La tarde era calurosa, y ella seguía sola. Plegó  
la silla y la devolvió al cobertizo, luego entró a la casa. La  
cocina olía a arroz. Si Inuyasha venía, le complacería aquel  
aroma hogareño. Corrió al segundo piso, al dormitorio de su  
hermano. Sus libros seguían allí, del colegio y ciencias  
introductorias de pregrado, literatura básica, ciencias políticas,  
sociología... Trató de escoger un surtido interesante, pero no más  
de cuanto pudiera cargar. Hurgó en el armario de su hermano y  
encontró una mochila vieja. A las 21 horas saltaría al interior  
del pozo, esperando no romperse algo o morirse. Si lograba pasar,  
le llevaría los libros... Confió en que él la estuviera esperando.  
Esta vez harían el amor, en el suelo bajo el árbol, de ser  
necesario. Si es que él no llegaba a este lado antes.

Cargó los libros hasta la cocina, y empezó a cortar la carne  
en tiras delgadas. La sofrió con un poquito de cebolla, encontró  
el frasco de salsa de soya en el aparador, el sake en el bolsillo  
del suéter de angora blanco. Recordó la cara de él allá arriba al  
borde del pozo. ¿Vendría a ella? La cena iba a estar buena. Le  
abriría una cerveza, por si quería probarla; nada de alcohol para  
ella. Sota no daba señales; estarían solos los dos, comiendo y  
hablando en voz bajita, si es que él venía. Comerían, ella le  
prepararía un baño, harían el amor..., tal vez allí mismo en el  
baño, de todas maneras en su cama angosta después de eso; habría  
tiempo para hablar, para amar, para retozar, y entonces sonaría su  
alarma y partiría al hospital. Si es que Inuyasha llegaba por el pozo.

Pensó en el arbolito con su marca amarilla.

--No puedes estar allí --dijo en voz alta--. Tienes que venir a mí.

Y siguió sin suceder nada, de modo que ella siguió armando la  
comida, lavando las fresas y picando las verduras; y mientras se  
hallaba cortando en juliana las judías verdes, oyó un portazo en  
la casa del pozo.

No corrió, se limitó a escuchar. Hubo una pausa, y unos  
golpeteos secos, rasposos... Geta sobre las losetas del patio.  
No salió a recibirlo, en parte porque pensó que estaría  
avergonzado de que ella lo viera renguear con su muleta, y  
en parte porque temía miedo de descubrir que los sonidos eran  
otra cosa, algún obrero en la calle. Luego sintió el sonido  
inconfundible de un cuerpo golpear el suelo, y ahí echó a correr.

Y al final, sí se había confundido. Él había llegado casi a medio  
camino entre el pequeño santuario y la casa. Llevaba su kimono  
de siempre y cargaba... toda clase cosas. El sonido había sido  
la mochila de colegio de ella, que yacía abierta en el suelo, con  
una estela de libros desperdigados desde esta: su vida, su vida  
de jovencita, hacía tanto olvidada y ahora de vuelta en la casa.  
Él estaba de pie apoyado en la muleta, dirigiendo una andanada  
de improperios a la mochila caída. Traía otro bulto en el hombro  
izquierdo, improvisado e igual de grande que la mochila de ella;  
un mango de madera asomaba de este, y ella se dio cuenta de  
que él muy posiblemente lo había traído todo, incluso el hacha.

Se apresuró hasta su lado, llamando su nombre. "Kagome",  
contestó él. Llevaba la katana al cinto, y el corazón de ella  
se entibió. Ya no eran adolescentes, pero tenían suficiente  
juventud; acaso él pudiera aún poner la empuñadura de Tetsusaiga  
en la mano de su hijo. Ella lo tomó por los hombros en un abrazo  
rápido y volvieron a besarse..., no con pasión esta vez, sino el  
beso breve, suave, de dos personas que confían en besarse todos  
los días de sus vidas.

--Viniste --dijo ella--. Esperaba que vinieras. --Sonrió al ver su  
reloj de oro en la muñeca de él--. ¿Cómo subiste por la escalera  
con todo esto?

--Hice unos cuantos viajes --dijo él.

Tenía cara de cansancio, y ella podía ver en su postura que  
la pierna le causaba dolor. Se acuclilló a recoger los libros  
dispersos, maravillándose al verlos. Todas esas deplorables horas  
de estudio, en que toda su vida dependiera de esos libros de cuya  
existencia se había olvidado.

--¿Tienes hambre? --preguntó--. Estoy haciendo comida.

Él suspiró y cerró los ojos, cargándose más en la muleta.

--Comida --dijo--. Comer sería muy bueno.

--La encontré --dijo ella--. Encontré la tumba. Está dentro del  
santuario. Está en un buen lugar, en un lugar verde. Te vas a  
poner contento. Podemos ir a verla después de comer, o cuando  
tú quieras. Les hablé. Ya saben que le importan a alguien. Ahora  
tienes que comer y descansar esa pierna. --Guardó los libros en la  
mochilla--. Y al final viniste. Temía que no vinieras.

--Se te quedó esto --dijo él. Metió una mano en el kimono y le  
entregó algo. Era su zapato, el taco aguja con dedos al aire y  
diseño exclusivo, regresado a través de los siglos para unirse con  
su compañero--. No sabía si lo ibas a necesitar, así que se me  
ocurrió que mejor te lo venía a dejar.

Ella bajó la mirada.

--Gracias --dijo--. Significa que... que te vas a quedar un tiempo,  
¿verdad? Nada más hasta que... hasta que veamos lo de tu pierna.  
No tiene por qué ser para siempre. Todavía hay lugares silvestres  
en el mundo, lugares bonitos. Si no puedes volver y no estás  
contento, puedes intentar en esos lugares.

Él miró por sobre el hombro.

--Traje mis cosas --dijo simplemente--. Puedo intentar. Me  
gustaría tener esta pierna funcionando otra vez.

--Se me ocurrió prepararte un baño caliente --dijo ella--. Vas  
a sentir la pierna mucho mejor.

Él arrugó la cara. --Mucho calor para eso.

--Es magnífico para los músculos adoloridos. Una vez que te  
hagas la cirugía, parte de la terapia para la pierna van a ser  
baños largos y calientes.

--¿Vas a ser mi médica ahora? --dijo él.

--Siempre fui tu médica --le dijo ella--. Y se me estaba  
ocurriendo lavarte la espalda.

--¿La espalda y nada más? --preguntó él.

--La espalda, para empezar --contestó ella--. ¿Quieres cenar  
primero, o el baño?

Él calló un momento y le hizo el elogio de mirarla de pies a cabeza.  
El muchacho que ella había conocido era tímido; jamás la hubiera  
mirado de forma tan atrevida, pero la muchacha que ella había  
sido jamás hubiera ofrecido lavarle la espalda. Él trataba de  
decidirse. Resolución directa de conflictos; debía de tener mucha  
hambre.

--La cena no va a demorar mucho. Por qué no comemos primero.  
Igual nos queda tiempo para un baño y para estar juntos.

--Suena bien --dijo él.

De pronto ella notó que él traía el rosario al cuello, tal como lo  
había usado tanto tiempo atrás. Se echó la vieja mochila al  
hombro. Estaba terriblemente pesada, pero también, pudo ver,  
lo estaba el bulto que contenía los restos de la antigua vida de él.  
Lo vio trastabillar un poco y temió por él, pero luego lo vio  
erguirse y dar otro paso. Deseó poder cargarlo en brazos hasta  
la casa, pero no podía cargarlo, así como él no podía cargarla a  
ella. Lo mejor que podían hacer era distribuir la carga entre los  
dos, los pedazos de su antigua vida juntos y las vidas que vivían  
ahora, todas las cosas que los vinculaban y apartaban. Encontraron  
un ritmo y siguieron caminando hacia la casa, hablando durante la  
marcha, dándose compañía mutua en lo que quedaba por andar.

¨

_Cuando los japoneses reparan objetos rotos, destacan  
el daño llenando las grietas con oro, por la creencia  
de que todo aquello que ha sufrido daño y tiene una  
historia se vuelve más bello.  
_   
-Barbara Bloom

¨

**Fin**  



	7. Parte 7 y notas

**Despechos (Notas de la autora, y algo así como un epílogo)**

por Kristine Batey  
versión castellana de Miguel García

¨

_Ay, válgame. Salió un poquito madurón e intenso, ¿verdad?  
Alegremos la cosa._  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

Después de la cena (Sota no apareció, y olvidaron comerse las  
fresas), hicieron el amor como nutrias en el piso del baño (fue un  
día _muy_ bueno...) y se dieron un grato, aunque algo hacinado,  
remojón en la tina. Ella salió primero y ayudó a sacarlo de un  
tirón..., cosa complicada, puesto que los dos estaban resbalosos,  
y los dos veían el humor del asunto. (Ella dijo, incluso, "¿De  
verdad eres Inuyasha? ¡Me voy veinte años y te crece un sentido  
del humor! ¿De dónde salió?". Él dijo, "Habrá sido en algún  
momento de la caminata desde Kioto a la aldea". Ella dijo, "¿Te  
fuiste a pie desde Kioto?". Él la pudo ver poniéndose tristona  
por él, de modo que dijo "O tal vez no soy Inuyasha. A lo mejor  
acabas de fornicar con el individuo equivocado". "Bueno --dijo  
ella-- si no eres Inuyasha, tienes tu buen talento, así que no  
importa".)

Luego de aquello, volvieron a hacerlo en la antigua cama de ella  
(también apretados, pero ¿qué remedio?), y entonces ella se  
acordó de las fresas, de modo que bajó las escaleras a todo escape  
y en pelota, las sacó del refrigerador y corrió escaleras arriba  
de vuelta a la cama, donde se las dieron mutuamente en la boca y  
luego dormitaron. Cuando sonó la alarma, él la fue a dejar al  
auto, impresionado de que ella fuera capaz de conducir semejante  
cosa, y luego volvió al piso de arriba y se quedó dormido leyendo  
"Introducción a las ciencias políticas". En eso estaba a las seis  
de la mañana cuando un sorprendido Sota por fin apareció para  
dar de comer a los gatos, que se hallaban todos amontonados sobre  
la cama de Kagome e Inuyasha. Tras un momento difícil --Sota no  
es ningún héroe, y casi se desmaya-- volvieron a presentarse, y  
a Inuyasha le fue presentado el café con montones de azúcar, y,  
cuando Kagome llegó poco después, las medialunas frescas, que le  
gustaron sobremanera.

Se llevó a cabo la cirugía... Varias operaciones, en realidad,  
y sí tuvieron que implantar una rodilla nueva; y, como era  
de predecirse, él estuvo aburrido y cascarrabias, pero  
continuó instruyéndose, y cuando empezó la terapia física las  
instalaciones del gimnasio le resultaron graciosas. ("De modo  
--dijo-- que ustedes tienen máquinas que les hacen el trabajo".  
"Sí", dijo ella. "Pero como no hacen ningún ejercicio, se ponen  
fofos y debiluchos", dijo él. "Correcto", dijo ella. "De modo que  
pagan dinero para hacer trabajo de mentira en otras máquinas  
para poder ejercitar los músculos", dijo. "Eso", dijo ella.  
"Y ahora vas manejando este auto a un lugar donde podemos  
caminar y caminar en círculos", dijo él. "Si quieres --dijo ella--,  
puedo estacionar el auto en este momento y dejo que bajes y  
camines el resto del trayecto hasta allá". "No, no --dijo él--,  
no quiero hacer mal el tratamiento".)

Para los Años Nuevos, otros días de festival, y cuando le  
viene la soberana gana de alborotar a la gente --por ejemplo,  
casi cada vez que ven socialmente a la pareja Hojo-- él se pone  
el kimono carmesí, completo, con la katana y el rosario, que hoy  
por hoy ya no tiene poder sobre él, pero que usa como símbolo de  
su amor por ella, y porque en secreto piensa que con este se ve  
guapo, de un modo poco convencional, como también con el bastón,  
que no necesita tanto como aparenta. El resto del tiempo usa  
jeans y camiseta o camisa de estilo occidental, sombrero de  
vaquero y chaqueta de cuero. El cirujano ortopédico que le ha  
estado "componiendo" la pierna amenazó con castrarlo si empezaba  
a montar en motocicleta, pero ha aprendido a conducir.  
Sorprendentemente, es mucho mejor conductor que Kagome, que  
padece de Furia de Carretera y maneja como desquiciada. En una  
ocasión él sacó las llaves del arranque y le dio un sermón en público  
acerca de los usos de la acera. En dicho momento él se encontraba  
en plena racha Sengoku Jidai, ella estaba con nervios de sala de  
emergencia, y el público de transeúntes que acumularon, creyendo  
que era alguna especie de teatro callejero, prorrumpió en aplausos  
cuando él se fue andando con las llaves de ella y usando a  
Tetsusaiga como bastón.

Para ocasiones especiales él se ata el pelo todavía largo hasta  
la cadera y se pone un traje gris marengo de tres piezas..., a  
menudo usando como accesorio la espada y el rosario. Es sabido  
que a las jovencitas les chorrean los helados al verlo con dicho  
atuendo, que él se pone precisamente para hacerles chorrear los  
helados.

Kagome le inventó el cuento de ser un viejo amigo de sus días  
de niña, alguien de una aldea pequeña enclavada en las montañas,  
donde ella había sido enviada con la esperanza de que la medicina  
tradicional curara su misteriosa enfermedad... Y, en efecto, así  
había sido. Todos tienen preguntas respecto de la relación.  
Algunos conocidos preguntan con sumo tiento qué es lo que él...  
hace. Dependiendo del estado anímico, ella les dice "Lo que le  
viene en gana", o, batiendo las pestañas, "De todo". Todos  
murmuran que ella se ha vuelto loca. Los hombres se preguntan  
qué diablos ve en él. Las mujeres no. Hasta Miyu, que está feliz  
como lombriz y pariendo como coneja, le da sus miraditas de  
contrabando. Cada vez que se encuentran, pone cara de pucherito  
y le dice a Hojo, "Imagino que también va el _hombre_ ese". Pero en  
secreto desea que al menos una sola vez Inuyasha le diera miradas  
de contrabando a su carita de puchero, así fuera sólo para verla  
con desdén.

¨

_Listo, ¿mejor así?_

¨

**NOTA HISTÓRICA**

En 1543, unos marinos portugueses que naufragaron en la costa de  
Kyushu pusieron en contacto al Japón con el mundo occidental e  
introdujeron las armas de fuego al archipiélago. (Lo que significa  
que Inuyasha se desarrolla después de 1543: en varias escenas  
de combate los participantes llevan mosquetes.) El primer  
misionero cristiano, Fracisco Xavier, arribó en 1549. Oda Nobunaga,  
buscando quebrantar el poder político de los monasterios budistas,  
se alió con la comunidad cristiana, crecientemente poderosa.  
Era admirador del occidente, de sus implementos de guerra y  
de su ciencia en particular. Los informes respecto de su  
conversión al cristianismo parecen exagerados, pero al menos  
una fuente sostiene que aceptó el nombre cristiano de "Gerónimo".  
Los cañones fueron utilizados en Japón al menos desde la década  
de 1550. Nobunaga era conocido por usar oleadas de mosquetes, en  
lugar de cañones, pero utilizó cañones al menos en algunos asedios  
a castillos (lo cual me bastó para justificar ese cañonazo al  
pobre Inuyasha). El mismo Castillo Azuchi de Nobunaga fue  
diseñado para resistir cañones. (La excavación arqueológica del  
Castillo Azuchi no es la misma donde un doctor I. Hojo de la  
Universidad de Edo empezó la segunda versión de su problemática  
tesis, pero se asemeja más a dicha excavación de lo que el doctor  
Hojo pueda parecerse a Junsei Hojo o al Inuyasha otoñal de  
"Despechos".)

Los lazos de Nobunaga con la tecnología del occidente cristiano  
revolucionaron los métodos e instrumentos de guerra del  
archipiélago nipón y pusieron fin a la era de la Guerra de  
Estados. ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que un soldado haya resultado  
eliminado por fuego de cañones? Menor a la de caer bajo fuego de  
mosquetes, pero no imposible. En realidad, el efecto de los  
mosqueteros de Nobunaga fue similar al de la ametralladora en  
la guerra de trincheras a principios del siglo XX. Cambió por  
completo el concepto de tácticas y aparataje bélico... Pero  
no lo bastante rápido para los que peleaban a espada.

Y, sí, existe un humedal pantanoso cerca de Kioto.


End file.
